


Cherry and Atticus's Spring Breakdown

by PerkyGoth14



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Canterlot High School is taking its annual Spring Break trip on a cruise ship. Rainbow Dash is craving some excitement and adventure, but unfortunately, no one else is up for an adventure and just want a relaxing vacation, but eventually adventures does call them in the form of a familiar looking storm and some old faces shown on the other side in this unforgettable tale.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the warm season known as Spring. Winter had ended which meant the snow was gone, the flowers were blooming, and it was time for a school trip with Canterlot High as they were getting ready for their newest trip which would be on a cruise ship.

"Guys, I think this'll be an interesting Spring Break," Cherry said to the others. "I don't even feel nauseous!"

"That's great." Mo smiled.

"Any allergies?" Atticus asked.

Cherry sniffed the air a bit and seemed to not be stuffed up. "Huh. Actually, no."

"You can thank me." Lionel told her as he appeared next to Cherry.

"Told you." Cherry smirked to the others about Lionel coming along.

"At least you're happy." Atticus smirked back to her.

"Yeah." Patch added.

"Hm." Cherry smirked as Spring was always hard for her to enjoy due to her severe seasonal allergies.

"Ya know, gang, I'm not sure what it is, but I feel like there's another presence, but I can't identify who it might be," Lionel said. "It's both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time."

"That's interesting." Mo said.

"Yeah... I can't place it..." Lionel shrugged. "Ah, well. Thanks for letting me come along."

"Cherry insisted." Patch replied.

Cherry rolled her eyes to that, but it was true.

"I can't wait to get on the field trip." Atticus smiled.

A van soon pulled up.

"All aboard!" Hilda called out from one window, smiling to them.

"Looks like that's our ride to go!" Lionel beamed, poofing himself in a floral shirt with a flower necklace, shorts, sandals, and sunglasses on his head.

"Yep." Mo nodded.

They soon came into Drell's van as he was going to drive them all to the cruise trip.

"Spring Break!" The group cheered together and they soon rode away.

"Yaay! I get to go to a high school field trip!" Phoebe beamed.

"Yep, you sure do." Drell nodded.

Phoebe beamed happily as they rode along to meet the others at the docks for the cruise trip for Spring Break. Thor rolled his eyes at his younger sister, though he had to smile because he hadn't seen his sister this happy in a long time, except for maybe since her birthday when she got to meet The Sky Dancers.

"This is so exciting." Zoe smiled.

"So that's Zoe... Hm... I can see why Thor likes her a lot." Lionel said, looking to Zoe.

"Uh, yeah, that's a funny story," Cherry said. "I'll tell you later."

Lionel looked to her before shrugging it off as they rode off together.

Eventually, they made it just in time, and they soon all got onto the cruise, saying goodbye to their parents and guardians who stayed back home while they would go off on their Spring Break field trip.

"Ah, a cruise." Atticus smiled.

"So this is what a boat ride feels like..." Cherry smirked without feeling queasy. "I kinda like it."

"Spring Breeeeak!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"She is going to be saying two more times." Mo guessed with a sigh.

"You okay, Mo?" Atticus smiled.

"Mm-hmm, I feel fi-" Mo smiled back before cupping her mouth and she suddenly threw up overboard.

"Yikes!" Atticus yelped.

"T-That was weird..." Mo then said, uneasily.

"It sure was." Patch agreed.

Mo checked her forehead before shrugging. "I don't have a fever."

"Maybe you should sit down for a while..." Atticus said, helping her into a seat beside Rarity.

"Yeah. Maybe." Mo said.

Atticus smiled to her before Mo smiled back, even if she had just thrown up.

"Spring Break!" Pinkie Pie beamed, coming out of the pool as Mirco Chips was about to leap off from the diving board.

Bulk Biceps took a look like a ship's captain until Pinkie Pie came up behind him, waving his arms in the air.

"Spring Break!" Pinkie Pie beamed to him.

"When is she going to stop?" Lionel asked.

"I think she's done now." Mo said as she took a drink to settle her stomach.

Eventually, even after feeling sick, the others began to enjoy themselves, even Mo.

"'Welcome aboard the Luxe Deluxe, where you'll set sail for a full week of luxurious luxuriating on our most deluxe luxury liner'!" Sci-Twi read aloud from a brochure.

"It's a bit redundant, isn't it?" Atticus remarked.

"Maybe, but it is fun." Lionel said.

"Ooh! Sounds... Luxurious." Fluttershy smiled.

Applejack nodded in agreement as she seemed to be getting seasick herself.

"Did you see there's a petting zoo on board?" Sci-Twi then asked.

"Mm! Smoothies!" Pinkie Pie beamed, sharing smoothies with her friends.

"I could go for something to eat." Mo smiled.

"And an all-you-can-eat buffet you can... Eat all you... Can eat at?" Sci-Twi listed with a sheepish smile.

Pinkie Pie let out an excited scream which startled Cherry a bit. "Twilight, this cruise has everything! And a moving floor!"

The floorboards then creaked underneath them. Cherry soon noticed that Applejack was seasick.

"Huh, Applejack and Mo are seasick, but Cherry isn't," Patch said. "This is a strange journey so far."

"Ah think Ah might've forgotten to pack my sea legs." Applejack gulped sluggishly.

Cherry soon brought out the medicine for seasickness.

"What's this?" Applejack asked.

"It's called Dramamine," Cherry told her. "It'll help settle your stomach a bit."

"Thanks." Applejack replied as she accepted the medicine.

"It should work in about an hour or so." Cherry gave a small smile.

Applejack smiled back from the help.

"Thank you for organizing this trip, Twilight." Sunset then said.

"I've gotta hand it to ya," Rainbow Dash added. "You really have an eye for climactic battle settings!"

"Come again?" Patch asked.

The others soon glanced over to her in confusion.

"Okay, good, it's not just me who doesn't get it." Thor smiled in relief.

"Imagine going head to head with a sea monster by the pool!" Rainbow Dash began out of excitement. "Ka-chow! Evil Equestrian magic flows up the diving pool! Kaboom! The boat's sinking! Everyone's screaming! And then we save the day!"

"I doubt we'll experience any Equestrian magic today." Patch said.

"Which, not saying isn't interesting, but I'd like a break from it personally." Cherry said.

"Ooh, I don't blame you," Lionel replied. "You've had a long journey before this, and you deserve to kick back and relax."

"All of us deserve a break." Atticus said.

"We have been in a bit of stress lately, haven't we?" Thor smiled as he stretched, getting ready to hit the pool.

"Yeah, Thor, we have," Atticus smiled back. "We all could use a break from adventure for a little while."

"Oh. Is the sea monster okay in the story?" Fluttershy asked Rainbow Dash.

"Better than okay!" Rainbow Dash beamed, slurping down her smoothie before putting it on a plate as a server walked by. "She's our friend now! Best spring break ever!" She soon saw no one was joining in.

"...Heh...?" Zoe smiled bashfully.

"Or we could do... Not that?" Sunset smiled bashfully.

The rest of the group agreed to that.

"I was hoping we could do something without... Having to battle Equestrian magic for a change?" Sci-Twi suggested.

"We couldn't even spend the day at Equestria World without creatin' a calamity." Applejack added.

"Plus this is cruise; the only problem we'd have to face is if it crashed into jagged rocks." Lionel said.

"Or a giant iceberg." Cherry added as a Titanic reference.

"But then we'd then uncalaminated, like literal awesome superheroes!" Rainbow Dash then said out of excitement.

Sci-Twi sighed as she began to look a bit low.

Rarity came over to comfort the smart girl. "Twilight, this is a most deserved respite. We're all very thankful for the chance to relax and do absolutely nothing." she then smiled to cheer her up.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

The rest of the group agreed as Sci-Twi gave a small smile while Rainbow Dash angrily pouted.

Thor soon came out of the pool, snorkeling a bit with Zoe before taking out his phone.

"Oh! Thor! What is it?" Atticus frowned to him, fearing the worst.

"What is it?" Rainbow Dash added. "Evil magic?!"

"A GPS alert!" Thor announced, moving his snorkel a bit, panting a bit. "We're in international waters!"

"Really?!" Rarity replied.

The rest of the group agreed as Sci-Twi gave a small smile while Rainbow Dash angrily pouted. Thor soon came out of the pool, snorkeling a bit with Zoe before taking out his phone.

"Oh! Thor! What is it?" Atticus frowned to him, fearing the worst.

"What is it?" Rainbow Dash added. "Evil magic?!"

"A GPS alert!" Thor announced, moving his snorkel a bit, panting a bit. "We're in international waters!"

"Really?!" Rarity replied.

"Yep." Thor nodded.

Rainbow Dash soon gasped before she looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"Tax-free shopping!~" Rarity announced before she soon ran off.

"...You were keeping track of shopping for Rarity?" Atticus asked his best guy friend.

"Aunt Hilda wanted me to check for her." Thor smiled.

"Ahh." Atticus smiled back.

Everyone then split up to go do their own thing as Rainbow Dash was a little left out.

"Feeling any better, Mo?" Atticus asked.

"I think so," Mo replied. "I feel a little bit hungry right now actually."

"Then you better follow Pinkie Pie." Atticus said.

Mo soon slowly got up and went to get something to eat.

"Phoebe, quit following us everywhere," Thor complained to his little sister. "Go play with someone else."

"But I have no one to play with." Phoebe pouted.

Thor looked annoyed to her, but soon stopped to think of someone his little sister could play with. "Hmm~... There must be someone here..." he then looked all around before finding a young girl who was around his little sister's age who appeared to be reading on her phone, and soon pushed Phoebe over to the other girl. "Have fun! You can brush each other's hair and talk about rainbows!"

The girl soon looked up from her phone.

Phoebe looked over and looked to the other girl. "Um... Hello?"

"Uh, h-hi, there." The other girl replied.

"My name's Phoebe." Phoebe said, sitting next to the girl.

"I'm Lily Pad." The girl replied.

"So, uh, what do you like to do for fun?" Phoebe asked her.

"Uh, well, I usually read stories on my phone." Lily smiled bashfully.

"What kind of stories?" Phoebe asked.

"Mm... Well... Lots of stuff, I guess..." Lily smiled shyly. "This one's about pirates."

Phoebe sat down to look with her.

"Uh, did you wanna read with me?" Lily asked.

"Only if you don't mind." Phoebe smiled.

"I don't." Lily smiled back.

It seemed that a new friendship was born between the two girls.

"That should keep her busy for a while." Thor smirked to himself as he went back to snorkeling inside the pool as he lowered his goggles.


	2. Chapter 2

We are soon shown the buffet with people inside, getting themselves some food.

"I'm getting a cavity just looking at all this food," Drell said as he collected some food. He soon saw Pinkie Pie and Mo coming into the buffet. "Oh, hey, girls." he then smiled softly.

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie beamed to the assorted goodies. "Honey walnut crisp! Candy-coated cupcakes! Banana sorbet delight! Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake?!"

"That sounds great!" Mo beamed from that last one.

"I waited my whole life to taste a cake like this!" Pinkie Pie beamed, removing the cloche only to see that the case was empty. "NOOOOO!"

"Oh, come on!" Mo complained.

"Excusez moi, mademoiselles," A female chef smiled, coming toward them, showing she had a new cake baked for them. "How about one fresh from ze oven?"

Pinkie Pie and Mo both beamed from that. Rainbow Dash soon zipped by as the chef took out her spatula which sent the cake flying in the air.

"CAKE OVERBOARD!!!" Pinkie Pie cried out.

Mo soon acted quickly and caught the cake.

"It looks so good..." Drell smiled before glaring to Rainbow Dash. "Ahem?!"

"You saw it. She had a... A... Spatula," Rainbow Dash smiled nervously. "So... You're welcome."

"Ugh." Drell groaned.

Mo looked at the cake, feeling entranced by it as she looked like she could eat the whole thing.

"...What is with Mo lately?" Drell pondered to himself as he noticed that the tomboy seemed different somehow, but he wasn't sure what it was just yet. He soon saw Mo eat the whole cake. He did a double take.

"Mm... This IS amazing..." Mo muffled with a bright smile. She soon saw the chef looking enraged as she ate the whole cake. "Oh, hello, ma'am..." she then smiled sheepishly.

The chef soon kicked her out of the buffet.

"Hey!" Mo pouted from that.

"You are banned!" The chef told her.

"Ouch." Drell winced for poor Mo.

Mo soon glared at Rainbow Dash who smiled sheepishly.

Later on, Phoebe and her new friend Lily were shown at the petting zoo with some of the other younger kids, including Fluttershy.

"A goat on a boat?" Fluttershy smiled bashfully.

"Yeah, what is this, Dr. Seuss?" Patch added with a laugh.

"Aw!" Phoebe and Lily smiled as they pet one of the animals.

Patch smiled once he saw Phoebe having a good time and had made a new friend.

"Aren't you just the softest thing?" Fluttershy smiled as she pet a gray rabbit who smiled to her.

The rabbit then said something to her.

"You have 42 grandchildren?" Fluttershy smiled. "Wow, Mr. Bouncy, that is impressive! I'd love to meet them."

"Yeah, can we meet them?" Patch asked the rabbit softly.

The rabbit soon gestured for the younger rabbits to come out of hiding.

"Not today!" Rainbow Dash said as she zipped out, pulling Fluttershy and Patch out of the way.

"Rainbow Dash!" Patch yelped.

The rabbits soon looked concerned from that.

"Sure, he seems cute and cuddly NOW, but have you seen what a magic-infused evil rabbit can do?" Rainbow Dash asked Fluttershy and Patch. 

"Yeah, I've met Cassandra's rabbit, Mephista." Patch replied.

"Rainbow Dash, calm down, there's no Equestrian magic in here." Phoebe said as she pet Mr. Bouncy.

The animals and the other little kids looked over in concern. The animals began to feel scared around Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, well, maybe they WANT you to think that!" Rainbow Dash told the young witchling. 

Phoebe simply rolled her eyes at Rainbow Dash's assumption. Mr. Bouncy shivered and held against Phoebe.

"Aww..." Phoebe smiled and then picked up the bunny.

Applejack was soon wandering on her own for a bit, feeling relieved that her seasickness was under control, thanks to Cherry's help, and where she soon noticed Rainbow Dash.

"What's up, AJ?" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Oh, uh, nuthin' much." Applejack replied.

"You sure?" Rainbow Dash asked. "No Equestrian mishaps?"

"Mm-hmm," Applejack nodded. "Ah think ya need to calm down, Rainbow Dash." 

"I'm not crazy!" Rainbow Dash replied. "Something's going on!"

"Oh, boy." Applejack rolled her eyes with a sigh.

Meanwhile with Rarity and Cherry...

Hilda was taking a look at some clothes with them. 

"I guess I could buy some new clothes while I'm here." Cherry commented.

"Then mind helping me carry the clothes I'll be buying?" Rarity asked Cherry.

Cherry gulped a bit, forcing a grin. "Erm... Of course not?"

"Aww... Cherry, you're so sweet." Hilda smiled from that.

"Thanks, Hilda." Cherry mumbled.

"Oh, thank you, darling." Rarity smiled at Cherry.

Cherry grumbled a little, rolling her eyes, but she knew it was important to help your friends when they needed you. Rarity soon began to have a little fun, trying on new clothes and Hilda did the same in her own way as she also loved shopping. And where Cherry knew this would mean there would be many clothes to be bought. A woman there waited behind the counter, filing her nails, waiting as patiently as she could for Rarity to finish her little shopping spree. Cherry carried everything, trying really hard to keep it balanced as she waited for Rarity.

"$9.99?" Rarity giggled at her final total. "My savvy shopping smarts strike again! Here's $10." she then handed over a ten dollar bill.

"Good." Cherry said as she tried to keep her balance.

The worker then flicked a penny to Rarity as her change for the payment.

"I could've been helping Trixie with her magic show, but noooo... I decided to help Rarity." Cherry mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, nothing~" Cherry said innocently.

Hilda soon walked out with her own bags with a merry smile on her face.

"Well, at least somebody's having fun..." Cherry said to the adult witch. She soon noticed one of the workers walking over to Rarity.

Lionel soon poofed over to help out Cherry with a friendly smile. Cherry rolled her eyes, but allowed him to help her.

The worker picked up the penny before biting it. "By golly, that's real copper, it is!" he then beamed in a Cockney accent. "Blooming delightful! A... Penny for your thoughts, Miss?" he then smiled to Rarity.

'Did he just come over just to ask that?' Lionel thought to himself.

"Whatever you're thinking, I'm sure you wouldn't do anything any stranger." Cherry said to him.

Lionel grinned bashfully to her.

Rarity stammered bashfully before laughing a little. "Oh, you can't afford my thoughts."

"Quite right. Lovable scamp like meself," The worker chuckled as he began to try to help her. "Ol' Ragamuffin, that's me name, innit? Uh, need a 'and?"

"Cherry, would you mind if--" Rarity was about to ask only for Cherry to bolt off since she didn't have to help Rarity anymore, and Lionel soon gave the fashionista girl her stuff back since he held onto them for Cherry. "Oh, um, thank you. Uh, Ragamuffin? I'm Rarity." she then said, introducing herself to the boy.

"Whew." Cherry sighed once she and Lionel were out of Rarity hearing range.

"Man... Distaff Counterpart, much?" Lionel remarked.

"Huh?" Cherry asked.

"That boy... Doesn't he look familiar?" Lionel replied, making her take a look at Ragamuffin.

"Kinda." Cherry said.

"Give it some time..." Lionel replied.

Cherry glanced at him before rolling her eyes.

Later on, the Rainbooms met up on the stage... Well, most of them.

"Where is she?" Patch asked.

"Hey, guys, sorry, I was in the bathroom, and--" Mo said before seeing that not all of them were here. "Oh... I guess I'm a little early?"

"More like Rarity's a little late." Atticus replied.

"Why were you in the bathroom?" Pinkie Pie asked Mo.

"Because I had to pee...?" Mo replied.

"Seven times in a row?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"...I must've drank a lot of water earlier." Mo chuckled sheepishly.

"Weird." Pinkie Pie said.

"You're one to talk." Mo glared.

Pinkie Pie looked to her funny.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie..." Mo said, realizing how that sounded. "I should be fine now... I guess I just had a lot to drink earlier or something."

"Hmm..." Pinkie Pie hummed before randomly bringing out a pregnancy test.

"Whoa! Hey, hey," Mo said, backing up. "That's not necessary."

"Come on... I think you need to try it." Pinkie Pie told her.

"No!" Mo cried out, slapping it away. "I am NOT pregnant!"

"How do you know?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Well, I don't..." Mo replied. "I just..." she then whispered to Pinkie Pie. "I'm not sure, but I don't want Atticus to know yet if I AM..."

"So then we'll keep it a secret from him." Pinkie Pie whispered back.

"I'll find out later." Mo replied.

Pinkie Pie pouted, but she kept this to herself the best that she could.

"Hmmm... Look at us! Getting ready to play at a pool party!" Sci-Twi soon beamed to try to cheer up her friends who seemed to look a little low right now. "Who knows what hijinks will ensue, am I right? Maybe I'll fall in the pool fully clothed! And everyone will laugh!"

"Uh, yeah." Mo said.

"Are you not having fun?" Sci-Twi soon asked.

"My whole life, I've been taught that you could only berry blast a butter biscuit on a bundt cake with two layers of chocolate, but this afternoon, I saw the truth," Pinkie Pie sighed. "The buffet has a Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake."

"How was it?!" Sci-Twi beamed to her.

"It was delicious." Mo beamed back.

"I don't know... But now we're banned from the buffet!" Pinkie Pie pouted.

Mo gave a small frown from that.

"What?!" Sci-Twi replied. "Well, that can't be ALL bad, right...?"

"Try having Rainbow Dash thinking the cute animals would turn bad by some Equestrian magic." Patch said.

"The animals are scared of her now," Fluttershy frowned softly. "Now they don't want pets. It's just a zoo."

"Aw, come on, guys," Zoe told them as she came to help cheer them up. "It's bound to get a little bit better."

"And I think Rarity has that answer for herself." Lionel said.

"Gosh, Cherry, you sure are chipper right now." Sci-Twi said.

"I'm Zoe!" Zoe told her. 

"It seems that Zoe has Cherry's perky side." Thor smiled as he came up behind Zoe to hug her, lifting her off her feet.

"Yep, it's true." Zoe said with a giggle.

"But you're still having fun, right?" Sci-Twi asked her friends.

"Well... WE are." Zoe and Thor replied.

The others weren't as positive though. 

"...I'm sorry, everyone." Sci-Twi whispered softly for her other friends.

"It's not your fault, Twilight; it's a certain friend of ours' fault." Cherry told her.

"Hey, gang! Sorry I'm late!" Rainbow Dash beamed.

"Speak of the Devil..." Cherry mumbled.

"So, listen. I've got an idea for our show tonight!" Rainbow Dash then continued. "We unleash some awesomeness on the crowd! I'm talkin' rainbow lasers!"

"Is that a thing?" Sunset asked.

"It sounds pretty cool." Thor replied.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash laughed. "When we--"

"Do you mean when we turn into ponies or do you mean--?" Pinkie Pie began to ask.

"No! The other thing!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I always called that 'pony up'." Sunset shrugged.

"I agree with Sunset." Atticus said.

"Yeah, didn't we ALL call it that?" Cherry replied.

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "The rainbow lasers!"

"I don't think that's a thing." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"It WILL be after we do it tonight!" Rainbow Dash replied. "Who's with me?"

No one seemed to agree with the name.

"Rainbow Dash, can I talk to you for a second?" Sunset asked.

Rainbow Dash looked concerned, but she went along with her. Drell and Hilda began to have fun as chaperones together, though every once in a while, Hilda kept getting worried about something back home and wanted to call, but Drell kept trying to keep her from worrying so much. Thor watched his uncle and did his best to copy him in a positive way to impress Zoe. Patch soon joined Sunset and Rainbow Dash.

Sunset sighed as she soon took a deep breath before telling Rainbow Dash what needed to be said. "Twilight worked really hard to plan this trip for all of us, and... Uh, how can I say this without being mean?"

"Just say it!" Rainbow Dash told her. "I can take it!"

"You sure?" Patch asked her.

"Hey, I'm not gutsy," Rainbow Dash replied. "Hit me with your best shot."

"You're ruining it for everyone!" Sunset soon let it out.

"Ouch!" Rainbow Dash then suddenly frowned. "Your words just... Punched my feelings."

"You said you could take it." Sunset defended.

"It's true, you did." Patch added.

"Just stop looking for a problem when there isn't one," Sunset soon told Rainbow Dash softly. "How's that?"

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms, looking down sharply.

Rarity soon giggled as she finally arrived. "Hello, darlings!"

"About time." Atticus said.

"Where have you been?" Sci-Twi added.

"I bet I know~" Lionel beamed as he appeared from nowhere.

"'Avin' a li'l chat with ol' Ragamuffin, she was!" Ragamuffin announced as he came over beside Applejack.

Everyone soon took a look at Ragamuffin as they seemed to feel disturbed by his suddenly appearance.

"All right, all right," Ragamuffin then said before he went to leave. "Thanks for ev'rything, Rarit-y."

Rarity sighed dreamily while blushing.

"Good luck for all that music an' whatnot," Ragamuffin told the group before shaking Applejack's hand and walked off. "Cheers!"

"He sure is, uh, something." Mo said.

"It's like he fell out of a historical romance novel." Rarity sighed about Ragamuffin.

"Is that how romance sounds?" Fluttershy asked. 

"Eh, c'est la vie." Lionel shrugged, turning into a stereotypical Frenchman with a curly mustache, a beret and a black and white striped shirt, twirling the mustache with his fingertips.

Cherry simply rolled her eyes slightly at that.

"Drell... I'm worried..." Hilda said.

"You've been saying that this whole trip..." Drell replied. "What's wrong now?"

"Uh... A storm might hit?" Hilda smiled nervously.

"Oh, come on; I doubt a storm will hit." Drell told her.

"Do you think you could stop it if one came?" Hilda asked.

"Ehh..." Drell grinned nervously due to what happened to him and Mother Nature in the past. "Let's just get ready for the Rainbooms's show later."

"Okay." Hilda said.

Drell then kissed her with a smile to help calm her down. Hilda smiled back to that.

Later on, everyone was getting ready for the concert.

Phoebe was playing in a ball pit until Thor soon took out a net and picked her up out with it, carrying it over his shoulder to get her down to the stage. "Hey!" Phoebe called out.

"Going to a concert, Squirt." Thor smirked as he carried her off.

Phoebe soon threw a ball at him.

"Doesn't hurt." Thor smirked.

"But what about Lily?" Phoebe frowned.

Thor soon looked over, came back to the ball pit and carried Lily with his sister.

"Sorry, Lily..." Phoebe said.

"A net?" Lily pouted.

"My brother has a unique way of picking up kids." Phoebe said.

"Yep!" Thor smirked. "And as long as I'm around, no monkeys are out of their cages."

Phoebe blew a raspberry at him just to annoy him. Lily seemed giggle at that. Thor soon let them out as they came to join the others to the concert as it was getting dark.

"It sure is getting dark." Phoebe said.

"Cuz it's night time," Thor said to her. "Duh!"

"A bit more than usual..." Phoebe frowned, shaking a bit.

Thor rolled her eyes. "If you're gonna be a baby, then go to the room, I'm not missing this show."

"No way." Phoebe said.

"You're fine." Thor rolled his eyes.

Phoebe pouted from that before looking up to the sky, a bit nervously.

Eventually, the show began and the Rainbooms began to sing. 

"Get in the groove, You bring your dancing shoes, I'll bring the attitude, You bring the crew so we can move~," Rainbow Dash began to sing. "Light up the floor, Turn up the bass, Yeah, let me see that smile on your face, Come on and go with the flow, Gonna steal the show, yeah~"

"This music sure is cool." Phoebe said.

"Told ya." Thor smirked, messing up her hair.

"Thornton, stop!" Phoebe cried out. "That Mom forever to get right!"

"Mom's not here." Thor smirked.

"Let me show you how it goes~" Sci-Twi sang.

"Repeat after me!~" Sunset sang.

Everyone else soon came to join in on the concert as the Rainbooms sang. "'Cause it's all, all, all, all good, I feel abso-absolutely amazing, 'Cause it's all, all, all, all good, I feel abso-absolutely amazing~"

'Nothing could ruin this.' Drell thought to himself.

Hilda soon took a hold of him and he yelped a bit, though smiled as they began to dance together.

"Urgh..." Thor groaned out of embarrassment.

"Rainbow lasers?!" Rainbow Dash called out.

Sunset looked to Sci-Twi, Atticus, and Patch who just nodded and she soon nodded back to Rainbow Dash.

"This is going to be great." Phoebe said.

Eventually, the group began to pony-up. Phoebe gasped, leaning forward in amazement, but soon yelped as the lights burned out.

"Whoa! Hey! Not cool!" Lionel gasped from that.

"Dang it, a power outage." Atticus said.

"Bummer." Lionel replied.

Everyone else soon panicked as the cruise seemed to stop moving and Phoebe whimpered from the darkness.

"Oh! It's about to go down!" Rainbow Dash beamed to the others.

"What is?" Mo asked.

"The ship's going down!" A girl cried out.

The others soon began to panic.

"Nice work, RD." Cherry grumbled. 

"Yeah, nice going." Mo added.

"Does this normally happen on cruises?" Lionel asked.

"Not the ones I've seen." Patch replied.

"Weird." Lionel said.

"I'm sorry, but who's calling what weird, Mr. 5th Dimension?" Cherry smirked.

Lionel gave her a look. "You're lucky you're beautiful."

"Anyway, one of us should go see what happened to the electricity." Patch said.

Atticus looked around and soon decided to try that out. 

"Didn't I tell you something was going to happen?!" Hilda freaked out at Drell.

"I'm sorry!" Drell told her before seeing Atticus going to check out the issue. "Oh, Atticus, go and check the electricity since you're up."

"Great idea, Drell." Atticus deadpanned.

"I think he was already going to check on it." Hilda told him.

"Because I told him to!" Drell smiled innocently.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

Drell was quiet for a moment, then looked around. "...Don't interrupt me."

Cherry face-palmed to that.

"Uh, Twilight, did you wanna come?" Atticus asked the smart girl.

"Oh! Sure!" Sci-Twi beamed. "If you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." Atticus smiled.

Sci-Twi and Atticus soon walked off together to help the workers as they came down below the ship to see what the problem was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, we don't mean to tell you how do your job, but... May we?" Sci-Twi smiled bashfully as she soon went to take a look under the hood.

"So, how's it look?" Atticus asked once she was under the hood.

"What a mess!" Sci-Twi groaned as she took a look before looking to the crew. "Did you even READ the 600 page online emergency handbook?!"

The workers just glanced to her.

"You didn't even read the 600 page online emergency handbook?!" Atticus asked the crew.

The crew looked bashful about that.

"Atticus, help me out here." Sci-Twi said.

"I'm coming." Atticus replied as he went to help her out.

Meanwhile with Mo and Pinkie Pie...

"I am STARVING!" Mo said.

"Shh~" Pinkie Pie shushed her before they skittered through the buffet together. "Time to raid the desert buffet under cover of darkness! Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake, here we come!"

"Time for a second tasting." Mo smirked.

"Who said zat?!" The French chef called out, startling them both.

"No one!" Pinkie Pie yelped, trying to hide with Mo. "Shouldn't you be upstairs?"

"Somebody has to guard ze bundt cakes!" The chef glared, looking around for the intruders, but couldn't see due to the darkness. "Stay back! I have a spatula!"

"This woman is relentless." Mo whispered.

"I will find you!" The chef proclaimed.

Mo and Pinkie Pie soon zipped off together fearfully. Pinkie Pie slurped, looking like a snake as she stealthed away. Mo did her best not to make a sound.

Cherry was soon going to get some rest before seeing that Rarity was wandering around, looking for a certain somebody. 'I swear this girl will be the death of me.' Cherry thought to herself as she got up.

"Ragamuffin?" Rarity looked hopeful, then saw who it was. "Oh. It's only you."

"Hi, Rarity," Cherry rolled her eyes to that. "Searching for your dream boy?"

"What?! Oh, uh, I... Was just looking around..." Rarity smiled nervously.

"For Ragamuffin?" Cherry smirked.

"Um... Yes..." Rarity soon admitted.

"Knew it." Cherry smirked.

"Do you enjoy being right?" Rarity asked.

"Well... Yeah..." Cherry replied. "I think he might be with the rest of the crew if I had to guess."

"Perfect guess." Ratity smiled.

Cherry let out a small shrug, nibbling on a chocolate bar she brought with her.

"Ragamuffin? Are you down here?" Rarity asked, coming over to a door as she heard music behind it, looking like a shy school girl. "I was just, uh, in the neighborhood, and, um..." she then stopped, feeling like maybe he couldn't hear her and soon opened the door. "What?!"

Ragamuffin was shown to be Irish step-dancing to some music on stage with some people watching him for entertainment.

"Who needs electricity when you have, uh, whatever this is?" Rarity smiled bashfully.

"It's called Irish step-dancing." Cherry said

"Ooh... Interesting..." Rarity smiled.

Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

Patch soon wandered off a bit on his own before looking up to see Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash sighed to herself as she stared out into the ocean and her hair waved wildly in the wind due to the storm.

"You okay?" Patch asked her.

"Nobody will listen to me." Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Well, we did come on the cruise ship for some relaxation and fun." Patch said.

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Something's out there... I just know it."

"Just try to have a little fun." Patch said, about to head in with the others.

Lightning struck from the clouds and a certain image appeared in the water.

"Whoa! I knew it! Evil magic!" Rainbow Dash beamed to that before zipping off to gather her friends to show them what she saw. "You guys gotta see this!"

Patch soon went to see if he would see what Rainbow Dash. He soon saw the image which made him gasp a bit. "The Storm King..." And where he soon ran off to join Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile, Atticus held a flashlight for Sci-Twi as she continued to work.

"Okay, Twi, I think that wire needs to go there." Atticus suggested.

"I think you're right." Sci-Twi said.

The crew began to look excited and eager.

"All that's left is to hold this lead wire in place while the auxiliary unit cycles, and everything should be back to normal in three... Two... One--" Sci-Twi said as she soon did what Atticus suggested.

"No time for that!" Rainbow Dash said, dragging Sci-Twi and Atticus away suddenly which was a bad idea.

The chef paced around her buffet while Pinkie Pie and Mo were hiding. Pinkie Pie then took something out of her hair.

"Is that candy?" Mo asked her.

Pinkie Pie shook her head and tossed the piece which exploded like fireworks once it landed.

"Ohh." Mo whispered.

The chef soon went for the distraction.

"Don't eat this one this time." Pinkie Pie whispered to Mo as she took the cake.

Mo nodded in agreement. The two then got ready to share the dessert.

"No time for that!" Rainbow Dash said, dragging them both off right away.

The cake then splatted on the floor as the chef saw that and snapped. "BANNED FOR LIFE!!!"

Rarity, Cherry, and Ruggamuffin were soon seen on stage.

Ragamuffin chuckled as he told Rarity about himself while Cherry sat further away from them to see how this would work out and to also give them some privacy. "Well, me pa worked in a coal mine, but I always wanted to dance! Eh, a fancy girl like you wouldn't understand."

"Well, actually, in the school production of Bedazzled, I played a coal miner's daughter who danced in bedazzled magical boots from her fairy bootmother," Rarity replied with a bashful giggle. "So..."

'Okay, doing good so far.' Cherry thought to herself.

Ragamuffin and Rarity smiled to each other as they seemed to have a deep connection with one another. The two were then about to kiss, but...

"NO TIME FOR THAT!" Rainbow Dash yelled out, zipping over, dragging Cherry and Rarity away from Ragamuffin.

"Are you kidding me?!" Cherry complained.

The group soon regrouped, feeling and looking mildly annoyed with Rainbow Dash right now.

"I promise this is more important than all of your things!" Rainbow Dash smiled to them out of excitement.

"More like dangerous!" Patch told them.

Thor and Zoe came out.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked.

"Rainbow Dash has to show us something." Lionel complained.

"And Patch says it's dangerous." Mo said.

"Behold! Evil magic!" Rainbow Dash announced.

"And you won't believe who it's from!" Patch added.

Everyone soon took a look, only to feel disappointed and confused.

"What? Huh? The whole ocean was glowing a minute ago!" Rainbow Dash then said as soon as she saw nothing there. "It went 'whoosh-whoosh-whoosh' w-with little ribbon thingies!"

"I-It was The Storm King's insignia!" Patch added.

"Storm King... Right..." Cherry said softly, though she was in disbelief.

"That's the guy you faced for that big festival in the movie, right?" Lionel asked, leaning on the fourth wall.

"Uh... Sure..." Cherry blinked to him.

"Do you know which sorcerer can conjure the greatest magic of all?" Sci-Twi rhetorically asked Rainbow Dash and Patch. "Mother Nature."

"It's the truth, we saw his insignia!" Patch told her.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry said, petting him on the head.

"What you saw was probably nothing more than an innate phosphorescent biochemical property of common algae." Sci-Twi replied.

"Whaaaat?" Rainbow Dash asked before shaking her head. "If that's what you think, then let's get in lifeboats and I'll prove it! The magic came from that way! We sail out and find the source!"

"You believe us... Right, Atticus?" Patch asked hopefully.

"Right?" Rainbow Dash added.

"Well... Um..." Atticus replied. "Of course I believe you, but I think we need to see some proof because of what happened earlier."

"If we go in that direction, then it'll have the proof we need." Patch told them while pointing to where the supposed Equestrian magic was coming from.

"And then?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Then it's go time!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Which means?"

"We take no prisoners!"

"Where would we take them?"

"Who?"

"The prisoners," Sci-Twi groaned a bit. "That's kidnapping! Are you even listening to yourself?!"

"You don't want me to be right because you're scared to be a superhero!" Rainbow Dash soon growled.

"And don't even deny it!" Patch added. "We ARE superheroes!"

"Erm... We are?" Sci-Twi asked.

"In a way, kinda." Mo shrugged.

"Let's get to those boats and do what we do best!" Rainbow Dash proclaimed. "Who's with me?!"

The others hesitated a bit.

"Oh, come on!" Patch complained.

"Well... I'll go with you guys." Atticus offered.

"You will?" Patch smiled.

"I'm not sure I fully believe in this, but Patch, if you saw something, then I believe in you." Atticus told his dog.

"Thank you! You won't regret this." Patch beamed.

"I hope I don't," Atticus smiled. "I think right now though, we should maybe head in for the night. It's pretty late and pretty dark."

"As long as SOMEONE is by our sides." Rainbow Dash said with a slight glare to Sci-Twi.

Mo soon looked ready to blow at Rainbow Dash.

"Mo...? Take it easy..." Zoe said, trying to soothe the tomboy, sensing hints of hostility.

"Zoe's right; you don't wanna say something you might regret afterwards." Pinkie Pie added with a nervous smile.

"This has gone TOO far though!" Mo glared.

"Mo, don't!" Zoe cried out.

Mo glared and soon sucked in some air, counting slowly to 10.

"Good." Pinkie Pie said with a sigh.

"Fine... I'm sorry..." Mo said before sniffling a bit. "...I need to go to bed now."

"You don't have to cry about it," Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. She soon saw both Mo and Pinkie Pie were now rushing to the bathroom. "Hey... Mo?! You okay?!"

"I'm sorry! I have to leave!" Mo cried out.

"Now look what you've done." Rarity glared at Rainbow Dash.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash defended.

"Look, we've all had a long day," Thor spoke up. "I think we should go inside, get some rest, and talk tomorrow at breakfast. Okay?"

"Agreed." Zoe nodded.

The others then agreed and went to get some sleep.

"Come on, Zoe, let's get some sleep." Thor said, coming up to Cherry, rubbing his hands.

"Augh! Wait! I'm Cherry! That's Zoe!" Cherry told him.

Thor looked between them and face-palmed himself. "I'm so stupid!"

"Maybe I should dye my hair." Zoe said.

Thor grinned bashfully before walking off with Zoe.

"Hm... I can see why he likes her so much." Lionel smirked about how much Zoe looked like Cherry.

"Yeah, I guess." Cherry said.

Meanwhile in the bathroom...

Mo cried her eyes out a bit in the stall she was hiding in, covering her eyes emotionally.

"Are you okay?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready." Mo sniffled.

Pinkie Pie soon helped Mo out before hugging her.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie." Mo whimpered with a sniffle, hugging her back.

"It's okay." Pinkie Pie comforted.

Mo soon took out a tissue and blew her nose.

"So, uh, you wanna take that test yet?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"NO!" Mo cried out before trying to soften up. "I mean, uh, no thank you, Pinkie. Not yet."

"Um, okay." Pinkie Pie blinked.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie... This whole trip has been just so crazy so far." Mo frowned.

"Aww... Don't cry, Mo..." Pinkie Pie frowned back before perking up. "Why don't I sing you the Smile song?"

"Um, okay." Mo said.

Pinkie Pie smiled to that and soon began to sing the Smile song to cheer up Mo. Mo gave a small smile back as it was starting to cheer her up a bit.

After the song, they joined back with the others.

"Hey, Mo, you okay?" Atticus smiled.

"Oh! Atticus..." Mo replied. "Uh, yeah, I'll be fine. I think I should just get some sleep."

"Oh, okay." Atticus said.

Mo smiled bashfully and soon went to get some sleep. Atticus looked a bit soft as Mo suddenly left and he went to go see Drell and Hilda for a moment and knocked on their room door. Drell soon got the door, rubbing his eyes before looking down.

"Heh... Sorry... I didn't wake you, did I?" Atticus asked.

"A little bit..." Drell said, a little groggily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Atticus said.

"What do you want?" Drell asked him.

"Uh... Well... It's about... Girls..." Atticus said.

"What about them?" Drell asked.

Atticus looked a bit bashful.

"Argh..." Drell groaned and walked out on the deck with him to talk and soon sat down, patting the spot next to him.

"Mo's just acting funny..." Atticus said before sitting down next to the warlock.

"Funny how?" Drell asked.

"Erm... Well... It might be just me, but I feel like she's avoiding me..." Atticus said. "She's also eating strangely... I swear, the last time I came to see her before the cruise, she was eating pickles and jelly like she was Discord or something."

"Hmm... That IS strange," Drell said. "What else?"

"She just seems... Different..." Atticus said. "Also, I think she feels more sensitive than usual... Like when she broke down crying in front of Rainbow Dash."

Drell paused for a moment to think about it before smirking once he understood what was going on.

"I mean... I don't know if she's sick or unhappy, but I wanna help her," Atticus frowned before seeing his smirk. "...What?"

"You sly dog, you!" Drell smirked, punching his arm.

"What?! What I do?!" Atticus asked, not understanding what he did.

"Oh, man, this is too good!" Drell laughed.

"What?! What?!" Atticus asked.

"I gotta tell Hilda." Drell said, walking away from him while laughing.

"What the heck did I do?!" Atticus called out.

Drell just kept laughing as he came back to his and Hilda's room. "Hilda, ya gotta hear what Atticus just said!" he then shut the door behind him.

"But what did I do?!" Atticus complained. "Drell!" he then sighed. "Ugh... That guy..." He soon started to make his way back to Rainbow Dash and Patch. "I'm sure Mo will be okay in the morning..." Atticus told himself. "Maybe she just has that 24 hour bug that's going around... Yeah... She'll be fine first thing tomorrow morning..."

Once he arrived back at Rainbow Dash and Patch...

Rainbow Dash soon recorded a new voicemail on her phone.

"You're pretty serious about this, huh?" Patch asked.

"Yes." Rainbow Dash nodded.

"You two ready?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Rainbow Dash said. "Uh, you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I just had a little talk with Drell," Atticus replied. "Let's just get this show on the road."

"Right. Follow me." Rainbow Dash replied, leading the way.

They soon got into a lifeboat and got it on the ocean before cutting the ropes and taking off to where the Equestrian magic was coming from.

"At least someone's on our side." Rainbow Dash said.

"Don't get too cocky now, Rainbow Dash." Atticus advised.

As they made their way to the source, the storm seemed to get worse only a little. Atticus looked all around.

"You gonna be okay, Atticus?" Patch asked. "Cherry said you were afraid of storms."

"Don't worry, Patch; I got over that fear a long time ago." Atticus smiled.

"Whew." Patch sighed.

Atticus smiled and pet Patch as they soon rode away from the cruise ship.

"Just wait, Atticus, we'll see some real Equestrian Magic." Rainbow Dash said.

"Just hopefully not the Storm King." Patch whispered in memory.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile with everyone else...

Everyone did their best to enjoy their meals as the lightning flashed outside with the thunder rumbling, making the ship shake a little bit.

"Ooh..." Mo let out a small sickly groan.

Pinkie Pie did her best to comfort the tomboy.

"How are you feeling?" Sci-Twi asked Mo.

"I feel like my stomach's on fire..." Mo pouted as she looked up from the table.

"That's really weird... I hope you aren't sick." Zoe said as she walked over with a towel on her head.

"Oh, she's not sick." Hilda said as she and Drell came over.

"She's not?" Zoe asked.

"No, Cherry, she's going to be just fine." Drell replied.

"I'M Zoe!" Zoe narrowed her eyes.

"You should dye your hair." Drell told her.

Zoe's left eye twitched as she looked like she could lose it at any minute.

"I wasn't very nice to Rainbow Dash last night." Sci-Twi pouted.

"No one's blaming you for wanting to give us a normal Spring Break," Sunset soothed. "We'd be having one if it weren't for me. I brought magic to this world in the first place."

"Yeah, but it's thanks to you that we met both Twilights." Mo told her.

"I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world," Sci-Twi added to Sunset. "In ANY world."

"Aww. Same here," Sunset smiled from that. "How about we make sure Rainbow Dash knows that, too?"

"That sounds good." Cherry replied.

"Yes, it does, Zoe." Hilda smiled.

"AAAAAAAAUGH!!!" Zoe soon yelled out.

"I'll come with you; Atticus and Patch must be with her." Mo groaned as she stood up.

They soon came on out as Pinkie Pie was sitting outside, alone since she was banned from the buffet. Cherry looked to Pinkie Pie, feeling a little bad for her and soon brought out some breakfast for her to have. Pinkie Pie smiled back thankfully. Cherry held out her hand for a handshake only to get pulled into a bone-crushing hug instead.

Sunset, Sci-Twi, and Mo soon walked out together with their hair blowing in the wind.

"Rainbow Dash! Let's have a do-over!" Sci-Twi called out.

"Please!" Mo added.

"Atticus?!" Sunset added before looking to the lifeboats to see one missing. "You don't think they went off into the storm, do you?"

"Oh, I'll call Rainbow Dash." Sci-Twi suggested and soon tried to call her.

"What up, nerds? It's Rainbow Dash having way too much fun being awesome to answer your call!" Rainbow Dash's voicemail said. "So leave a message, if you're too old to text me!"

"That only proves that they did." Mo said.

The others soon met up before Zoe soon took out her phone as a timer went off. "All right... Time for the moment of truth..." she then said before removing her towel to show flowing platinum blonde hair. "How do I look?" 

"Oh, my God, it's Malibu Cherry." Drell commented.

"Maybe I should have my hair styled then?" Zoe asked.

"I love you just the way you are." Thor smiled, nuzzling her.

"Aw, you're so sweet." Zoe smiled back, kissing him.

Cherry looked a little sick to her stomach now.

"Anyway... You guys are not going in this alone," Drell said before pulling Hilda beside him. "We are your chaperones."

"No, you two should stay here." Mo said.

"No! I'm the adult here, and I say--" Drell glared.

"Oh, Drell, maybe we should." Hilda interrupted.

"What? But--." Drell started.

"Shh~..." Hilda cooed to him, putting her finger over his lips. "I'll make it up to you, I promise, but they do know a bit of Equestrian magic better than you."

"Not my fault that Equestria was a fluffy marshmallow palace before the Mane Six were born except for that one time with Lord Tirek and his brother Scorpan turning on him at Midnight Castle." Drell mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Good luck, you three." Zoe said.

"I'm not letting them go alone!" Drell cried out before panicking and grabbing onto his hair. "What if something happens to them and their parents rip me apart?!"

"Uncle Drell, relax!" Thor told his uncle. "It's going to be okay."

"That's right." Hilda nodded.

"Ugh... Fine... You guys going can go on your own..." Drell sighed a bit to himself as he told them. "Keep your phones on you though, call if you need anything."

"But you don't have a phone?" Cherry replied.

"Wanna bet?!" Drell smirked, bringing out his new iPhone, showing it off to her, showing he had one now too. 

"Never mind." Cherry said.

Drell chuckled, playing with his new phone. "Now I can hashtag and Tweet like the young folk."

Cherry groaned, shaking her head to him slightly. "Anyway, all those going, hurry up," she then announced. "We don't have a lot of time. Rainbow Dash, Patch, and Atticus could be anywhere." 

"What about where Rainbow Dash was guessing where the source of the Equestrian magic was coming from?" Lionel asked.

"Alright." Cherry said.

"Ya mean it?!" Lionel beamed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Lionel hugged her before he went to follow her and the others after Atticus, Patch, and Rainbow Dash.

"This is weird... Atticus won't answer his phone either..." Cherry said as she tried her phone to call Atticus.

"That is weird." Sunset said.

"Yeah... Atticus never ignores our calls..." Cherry said.

"Oh, Cherry, are you worried about him?" Sunset asked.

Cherry looked soft as she put her phone down. "A little bit."

"We better go find him then." Lionel said.

"Come on... Let's go." Cherry said, taking a deep breath in and out to soothe her worries about her childhood best friend.

"Ah'll fix the engine while you're gone," Applejack told Sci-Twi as she went to get on board, though she was a little nervous on the way. "We'll be ready to go before that storm hits us."

"Hopefully." Drell said.

"I'll help too!" Mo added before she looked sick all of the sudden before running off. "Right after... I go to... The bathroom..."

"What is going on?!" Cherry asked from Mo's strange behavior lately. 

"Don't you know? She's obviously--" Drell replied.

"I'll help keep people calm!" Pinkie Pie beamed before mumbling then and then piping up again. "Get cake. I mean, keep people calm!"

"As you were saying?" Lionel asked Drell.

"Mo is... Erm... Expecting." Drell said.

"Her lunch to come up?" Cherry asked.

"No!" Drell told her and the others as they seemed to look confused. "She has a bun in the oven...? Has bacon in the drawer? In the family way?" 

"We don't know that for sure though unless she takes the test." Hilda whispered to him.

"Oh, come on, Mo's gotta be pregnant with all the signs she's shown." Drell said, recieving gasps.

"...Mo is... Pregnant...?!" Cherry asked.

"Yes! Am I the only one who thinks it's obvious?!" Drell replied, sounding exasperated.

"But she hasn't taken the test yet, plus shouldn't they wait until they're married for Mo to get pregnant?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Uh... Sometimes, people get pregnant BEFORE they get married..." Hilda said bashfully.

"And I guess Mo might be one of those people." Thor said.

"Right..." Hilda replied. "Oh, you dears be careful out there."

"Ah, we'll be fine, Hilda," Cherry told the adult witch. "Might as well get this show on the road."

"I'll make sure there's life-jackets for everyone," Fluttershy smiled as she hugged a bunny. "Even grandchildren."

Mo soon came back out after her trip to the bathroom.

"Are you all right, dear?" Hilda asked.

"Oh... Uh... Fine..." Mo replied wearily. "Just a little seasick, I guess?"

"Well, then, come on." Cherry said.

Mo went to go with Cherry, Sci-Twi, and Sunset.

"And I'll inform the below-deck crew," Rarity suggested. "Even though we're from two different worlds. One a lonely coal miner, the other a sophisticated beaut--"

Some of the others looked to her.

"I mean... Ahem... I'll, uh, I'll, uh, I'll help Applejack." Rarity smiled bashfully.

"We'll find Rainbow Dash, Patch, and Atticus and be back as soon as possible," Sunset told the others before looking to Cherry, Mo, Sci-Twi, and Lionel. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Mo cheered.

And so, they went to begin a brand new adventure out to sea while Lionel tried to act like a pirate. However, the boat wasn't going anywhere.

"You forgot to untie the rope." Sunset reminded Sci-Twi.

"Oh, yeah." Sci-Twi replied and did just that.

"We're on our way now!" Lionel cheered.

"Does that mean you're gonna stop the pirate thing?" Cherry groaned.

"Never, argh!" Lionel shook his fist as he acted like a pirate.

Cherry rolled her eyes a bit from that. The boat soon sped away from the cruise ship and was now making way to an island far from the ship.

"There they go." Drell said.

Hilda soon held him. Drell moved her arms and put his arms around her in comfort.

After going far enough, Sunset, Sci-Twi, Mo, Cherry, and Lionel arrived on the island.

"Land, ahoy!" Lionel beamed as he jumped off of the boat and onto the sand. "Success! Mwahahha!"

Cherry rolled her eyes a bit from that.

Sunset looked around until she spotted something, going after it as she took off her life-jacket. "There it is! That's their boat!"

"Then where are they?" Mo asked.

"Rainbow Dash!" Sunset called out.

"Atticus?!" Lionel cried out.

"Spot!" Cherry added.

"Any sign of them?" Sci-Twi asked as she came over.

The others shook their heads in misfortune.

"Maybe they went in the jungle." Mo said.

"No, no... Atticus's not that dumb..." Cherry said nervously.

"Awck!" A parrot soon squawked to them from atop of the tree. 

"Where's Fluttershy when we need her?" Sunset complained.

"I'm going in that jungle!" The parrot then squawked again.

"Then they did go in that jungle." Lionel said.

"Anyone else could have said that right, Twi?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah, anybody." Sci-Twi added nervously.

"Or my name isn't Rainbow Dash!" The parrot then continued.

"It's a common name?" Cherry shrugged.

"Come here!" Lionel said, taking her hand and pulling her into the jungle with them.

"Oh! Uh... Okay, if you insist." Cherry said, trying to sound brave.

Mo soon joined them in the jungle.

"Okay, uh, any wild animals out there better back off." Cherry said, trying to stay brave and stoic.

They soon entered the scary looking jungle, Sci-Twi yelped from a bat who soon flew onto Cherry's head.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Cherry told the bat.

The bat simply screeched. Cherry soon waved to the bat as it soon flew off and she went to keep going with the others.

"See? There's nothing to be afraid of." Mo told the others.

"Yep!" As long as we have each other." Lionel said before hearing a splat sound.

Sci-Twi had tripped over a rock and landed face-first in the mud while Cherry seemed to cup her mouth with a bit of a snicker. Mo soon helped Sci-Twi up. Cherry snickered a bit before shrieking once she saw a spider slide down in front of her, coming on her face. Lionel cringed a bit as he hated spiders too, and soon got rid of it for her.

"Thank you." Cherry sighed.

They soon heard some familiar cries for help.

"Help! Help! Heeeeeellllllp!"

"They're up ahead." Mo said.

They soon rushed off, following the cries for help.

Rainbow Dash, Atticus, and Patch were shown to be stuck in quicksand.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can ever forgive you for this!" Atticus cried out.

"And I think we were wrong." Patch told Rainbow Dash.

"You guys are right... I just HAD to do it... I just HAD to go out on my own and bring you two along with me." Rainbow Dash sighed to the boy and his dog.

"Ya think?!" Atticus and Patch replied.

"Rainbow Dash!" Sunset called out as she soon came to see what had become of the two.

"Atticus! Patch! You're safe!" Cherry said. "I was so worried--" she then had wide eyes and smiled bashfully. "Uh, I-I mean... Sci-Twi and Sunset Shimmer were so worried... Erm... I was sure we could find you out of harm's way... No big deal." she then rolled her eyes like she didn't mean it, though Atticus and Patch smirked a bit, but were also happy that she had come to find them when she was worried about them.

"We'll find a way to get you three out of that quicksand." Mo told Rainbow Dash, Atticus, abd Patch.

"Mo, are you okay?" Atticus asked.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." Mo told him emotionally.

"Don't struggle," Sunset told them. "We'll find something to pull you out."

"Struggle?" Rainbow Dash replied, a bit hypocritically. "Who's struggling?"

"Seriously?" Patch asked.

"Rainbow Dash, that makes it worse!" Atticus told her.

"Typical Rainbow Dash!" Sci-Twi sighed under her breath.

"I've had a little time to think," Rainbow Dash sighed before she began to sink further with Atticus and Patch. "A lot of time, actually. And I spent most of it wishing I could make it up to you. Because you were right."

"Really? Because I think that parrot would say otherwise." Patch said as he pointed to a close by parrot.

"Oh, yeah, he's said a beakful." Lionel said as he began to stretch his arms out a bit like rope to tie to the others to pull them out of the quicksand. 

"Twilight's wrong!" The parrot soon squawked.

"Anyone... Could've said that." Rainbow Dash said nervously.

"Or my name isn't Rainbow Dash!" The parrot then continued.

"Ugh. Gotta stop saying my name all the time." Rainbow Dash then groaned to herself.

"Please get us out of here." Atticus begged to the others.

"Don't worry, I think I gotcha." Lionel smiled as he helped out with his unique appendages.

"I was a little annoyed at first, but I'll admit it: I ruined everyone's Spring Break for nothing," Rainbow Dash said as Lionel soon wrapped his arms around them and began to pull hard, walking back away from the quicksand to get them unstuck. "There's no magic out here! Nothing magical at all!"

"And I think what me and Rainbow Dash saw must have just been those glow fish or something." Patch said.

"Probably!" Lionel grunted as he began to pull them out of the quicksand, but he wasn't really hurt.

They soon saw something rising up from behind Rainbow Dash, Patch, and Atticus, making them all nervous, except for Lionel who was concentrating on pulling them out.

"...And maybe that giant plant monster?" Sunset pointed out nervously.

"Say what now?" Patch asked nervously.

Lionel soon took a look in fear. "Whoa... FEED ME, SEYMOUR, FEED ME NOW!"

"What giant plant monster?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"THAT giant plant monster!" Cherry gulped.

Sunset screamed as the plant monster screamed.

"Get me out us here!" Rainbow Dash, Atticus, and Patch cried out.

Sci-Twi soon used her magic to keep the plant monster still, but struggled a bit. "We're trying!"

Mo soon used her Equestrian magic to make vines fight off the giant plant monster. Lionel nearly had Atticus, Rainbow Dash, and Patch out. The plant monster snarled before one of its one vines hit the quicksand which seemed to make a magic sparkle glow out.

"I almost got you guys!" Lionel told Atticus, Rainbow Dash, and Patch.

"Wait, guys did you see that?" Patch and Atticus asked as they noticed the magic sparkles.

"See what?" Cherry and Mo asked.

"You mean the sparkling?" Sunset replied.

"Yeah!" Patch told her.

"Sunset, do you think it could be...?" Atticus asked.

"I-I guess it could be, couldn't it...?" Sunset stammered a bit in surprise. "This is definitely Equestrian magic!"

"Equestrian magic?!" Cherry gasped.

"What do we do?" Patch asked.

"Uh... Um... Err..." Mo stammered as she seemed to be a bit anxious.

"I can't hold it back much longer!" Sci-Twi yelped as she tried to use her magic with Mo's vines.

"I have a way out of this," Sunset said. "Do you trust me?" 

"Of course!" Rainbow Dash, Atticus, and Patch replied.

"See you soon!" Sunset told them. "Lionel, let go."

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?!" Lionel asked.

"Just do it!" Sunset urged him.

"Please!" Atticus begged.

Lionel soon loosened up his arms and cranked them back over beside his sides. Sunset then shoved Rainbow Dash, Patch, and Atticus right into the quicksand.

"ATTICUS!" Cherry and Mo cried out. 

"Did you just--?!" Sci-Twi gasped.

"I'll explain later! We jump on three!" Sunset replied.

"Wait, what?!" Cherry yelped.

"Sunset Shimmer, I don't think--" Mo tried to add.

"One... Two... THREE!" Sunset said, grabbing Sci-Twi as she fell before going inside with her, Cherry, and Mo.

The girls yelped before their voices muffled as they went through the quicksand with a bright magical glow left behind.


	5. Chapter 5

The group soon ended up somewhere dark. 

"Where are we?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Not about to get eaten," Rainbow Dash replied. "Good enough for me."

"It's... More complicated than that." Sunset said before some magic came out.

Eventually, some light came from... Sunset Shimmer's horn, revealing that they were all now in Equestrian forms after they had landed from the quicksand trap. And where this received screams from Sci-Twi.

"Sci-Twi, calm down!" Cherry and Atticus cried out.

Sci-Twi panicked and soon ran out of the cave into a puddle, seeing her reflection, having a muzzle, hooves, and a mane. "PONY FACE!!!" 

"Twi, calm down!" Patch told her.

"Twilight! You're okay!" Sunset told the smart girl. "This is supposed to happen!"

Sci-Twi gasped and panicked, looking around at her features. "All my things are horse things!"

"'Round here we call them 'pony things'." Sunset clarified. 

"Uh, what happened to Rainbow Dash?" Mo asked.

"Incoming!" Rainbow Dash's voice called out.

"I think I found her." Cherry said.

Rainbow Dash yelped as she soon flew right into a bush with a rainbow trail following her.

"That wasn't quicksand back there. The sand was covering a portal to Equestria," Sunset said as she brought Rainbow Dash out with her horn, trying to explain everything to everybody. "I thought there was only one from school to Celestia's mirror, but who knows how many there are and where they might lead?" 

"Twi, are you listening?" Atticus then asked.

"Sorry... I'm not..." Sci-Twi sighed before freaking out again. "BECAUSE WE'RE PONIES!"

"Y'know, Twilight, since I kinda messed things up on the boat, maybe this could be your vacation!" Rainbow Dash soon suggested.

Sci-Twi paused to think that over. "Hmm..."

"We're here, we're ponies," Rainbow Dash smiled, standing up on two legs. "Let's have some fun! Pony style! Whoa!" she then yelped before falling down on all four again. 

"She does make a good point." Mo smiled.

"This would be a fantastic opportunity to study the physical laws of a novel dimension." Sci-Twi soon said.

"Shouldn't we be getting back?" Cherry then asked out of worry.

"It's just a little rain," Rainbow Dash smirked in reassurance. "I'm sure our friends are fine." 

"Yeah, you're probably right." Patch smiled.

Unfortunately...

Lightning struck from the dark clouds.

"Mother Nature if you're out there, I'm sorry for what I did!" Drell cried out. "I was a stupid kid! Please, you don't have to KILL ME in the process to teach me a lesson, besides, that was centuries ago!"

"I don't think it's Mother Nature, Uncle Drell." Thor spoke up. 

"Then what is it?!" Drell panicked.

"I-I-I'm not sure, sir!" Thor said nervously.

"Oh, come here!" Drell said, holding his nephew securely in comfort. "Wait! Where's your sister?!"

"She's not with you?!" Thor asked. 

"Your mother's gonna kill us!" Drell panicked. 

"We have to go find her!" Thor panicked back.

Thor and Drell panicked, running around deck together about Phoebe's disappearance before running into each other and knocking each other down with groans while Hilda and Zoe sweat-dropped to them. More lightning flashed, nearly hitting them, but luckily they missed.

"What is going on?!" Drell cried out.

"Breaker-breaker four and a half, this is 'Red Delicious' requestin' a storm status update!" Applejack soon called from the walkie-talkie from below the deck. "Over!"

"Ahoy, uh, matey!" Rarity replied with a nervous smiled. "Uh, this is Rarity. Please repeat.. The words you said." 

"I can translate." Drell said.

"Oh, okay, uh, what did she say?" Rarity asked.

"Tell her about the--" Drell replied before looking up in the sky and saw a hauntingly familiar image. "...Storm...?" 

"Drell, isn't that...?" Hilda asked while pointing at the familiar image.

"I was hoping it wasn't." Drell frowned.

Hilda frowned back before they both looked scared and worried.

"I'm beginning to wonder if--" Rarity said before screaming and dropping her walkie-talkie as a lightning bolt zipped around, making her accidentally drop the walkie-talkie into the water. "If this is no ordinary storm!"

"I don't think she heard you." Pinkie Pie replied. 

"I'll go tell her!" Zoe called out.

"Be careful, Zoe." Thor frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay... I promise." Zoe soothed him, rubbing her nose against his to calm him down. Once they separated, Zoe took off to inform Applejack about the storm.

"I miss her already." Thor sniffled slightly.

"Applejack!" Zoe cried out as she went to run down below the deck. "Applejack! The storm's getting worse!" 

"That's bad." Applejack said.

"And it's not an ordinary storm." Zoe smiled nervously.

"Whatya mean by that?" Applejack asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Zoe said nervously. 

"Let me guess; it might be Equestrian magic, right?" Applejack guessed with a sigh.

"Erm... Yes... It appears to be." Zoe replied to Applejack.

"Guess we won't be gettin' a break from Equestrian magic." Applejack sighed.

"I'm sorry, Applejack." Zoe frowned.

"Nah, it ain't your fault, Zoe," Applejack sighed. "Ah just guess Rainbow Dash was onto somethin'."

"What should we do?" Zoe asked.

"Ah'm not sure what more we CAN do than to try to reconnect the engine somehow to get outta here." Applejack replied.

"Sounds good." Zoe said.

"Ya wanna help?" Applejack offered.

"I'll try." Zoe replied with a small smile.

Meanwhile...

"We'd better keep a low profile," Sunset whispered to Rainbow Dash and Sci-Twi while Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Lionel, and Patch were already familiar with this world. "Follow our lead."

And so, they ventured off into the pony world together, making sure that they would stay out of sight. Some ponies saw them as they did their best to blend in. Lionel soon saw that he was an orange pony and tried to change himself back to normal, but for some reason, his powers weren't working right now, making him confused and frustrated.

"Quit foolin' around!" Cherry told him, dragging him by his tail with her mouth to come with them.

They soon panicked once they saw Equestrian Rainbow Dash talking to a stallion which made the stallion flip out since he saw two Rainbow Dashes right in front of him.

"Maybe we should teleport to Twily's castle." Atticus whispered to the others.

Cherry snickered.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"You said Twily." Cherry smirked.

"I agree with Atticus." Sunset said.

Cherry snickered a bit.

"Cherry, cut it out!" Atticus whispered loudly through his teeth.

Sunset and Atticus soon let their horns glow to teleport them off to the Castle of Friendship. Once they were teleported inside, they made their way into the throne room. They soon wandered inside, looking around before hearing a voice.

"A little higher on the left," Twilight told her dragon helper. "Now on the right. A little more."

Spike was seen arranging a portrait.

"Twily?" Atticus smiled.

Twilight soon turned around with a gasp. "Sunset Shimmer and Atticus!"

Spike grunted as the ponies ran up to each other for a group hug.

"It's wonderful to see you!" Twilight smiled to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Not just them." Mo said.

"Mo! Cherry! Patch!" Twilight smiled to all of them.

"Hey, Twi." Cherry waved.

"Uh...?" Twilight then paused.

"It's me, Lionel," Lionel told her. "I'm trying to change back, but my powers aren't working for some reason."

"Strange," Twilight said. "It must be because of the Equestrian magic."

"Most likely, yeah." Cherry agreed.

"It's a long story." Sunset said.

"Wait. How are you coming in the front door and not up from where I keep the mirror or using your medallions?" Twilight asked before gasping. "You found another portal between our worlds?!"

"I guess it wasn't that long." Sunset smiled bashfully as the others came out as well. 

"Oh, I like her." Sci-Twi smiled to her pony counterpart.

"Rainbow Dash! Other me!" Twilight gasped. "Good to see you both again! What about the others?"

"Oh, they're back home waiting for us," Sunset replied. "But they're fine. No reason to hurry back."

Unfortunately, she was wrong...

"Oh, I hope they hurry back!" Fluttershy whimpered as she sat with a pig.

"Applejack and Zoe said to tell you they're about to reconnect the engine and we might feel a little jolt." Pinkie Pie alerted as she rushed in.

"I have a feeling it'll more than a little." Thor said.

They soon felt the jolt which nearly made them all stumble onto the floor of the deck and then zipped through the water.

"Applejack!" Zoe cried out.

"Ah can't slow it down!" Applejack told her. "And we just lost steering!"

"This just keeps getting worse!" Zoe cried out.

"And that's the last time I ever went to a dragon wedding!" Spike smiled to the group.

Everyone then shared a laugh to that.

"Ya know, I'm a little hungry right now." Lionel said.

"Oh, you have to try Mrs. Cake's chocolate fondue," Twilight suggested. "It takes 20 minutes though."

"Ah, we have all the time in the world." Sci-Twi replied.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

"We're running out of time!" Pinkie Pie panicked as she ran around the deck. "Watch out for rocks! Watch out for everything!"

The boat then tilted over as they began to head for the island as Pinkie Pie screamed.

"Did you hear that?" Sunset asked.. "It sounded like Pinkie Pie yelling."

The doors soon opened as a certain pink pony arrived with a delivery cart. "I WAS yelling, silly! Standing at the front door yelling, 'Fondue delivery'!"

"That explains it." Lionel said.

"Oh, hey, Rainbow Dash, Cherry and Friends, pony-in-the-glasses-who-I-don't-recognize," Pinkie Pie smiled before shoving one stick in Cherry's mouth. "Here. You have to try this! It's a fresh batch!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Cherry panted and yelped from the burning feeling in her mouth, spitting it out. "Pinkie Pie, that's too hot!"

Lionel soon fanned her face with his hoof to help cool her down since he couldn't use his powers. Atticus soon used his magic and made a hand fan appear as it helped cool off Cherry's tongue.

"Thank... You..." Cherry panted. "Mm... Chocolate."

"It needs to be like 20% cooler." Rainbow Dash suggested.

Sci-Twi tried to use her horn, but had a bit of bad luck on the way before finally eating the treat. "Mmm! I love this!"

"Who doesn't love fondue?" Mo beamed as she had some herself.

"I HATE THIS!" Rarity cried out from the storm.

"I can't take much more of this!" Fluttershy cried out.

"You might not have to!" Thor said as he saw something coming. "Rock ho!"

"Oh, crud!" Drell yelped.

"Uncle Drell, what do we do?!" Thor panicked.

"I-I... I don't know what to do!" Drell cried as he looked overwhelmed.

"At least it can't get worse!" Thor cried out.

Drell soon held onto his nephew to protect him. They soon appeared to be sinking.

"Is it me or are we getting lower?" Hilda asked.

"We're sinking!" Thor told her.

Hilda soon held onto him.

"Ooh, this family reunion sure is crowded." Thor muffled as he was wedged in the middle of Drell and Hilda.

"And that was from the time I was rescued by my own pupil!" Twilight giggled as she began to educate the visitors about her misadventures with Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch. "Which really gave me some perspective on the importance of mentoring."

"You ponies are, like, superheroes!" Sci-Twi commented.

"And don't bother denying it." Patch said to Twilight.

"Oh, but we're not." Twilight replied to him.

Rainbow Dash hid a small smirk.

"Sure, just ordinary ponies who save the world from complete destruction multiple times." Sci-Twi smirked a bit to her pony counterpart.

"Sound familiar?" Rainbow Dash smirked to Sci-Twi then.

"Hmm?" Patch added.

"What's this?" Lionel pointed out to one artifact.

"This is from our battle with the Storm King," Twilight explained, levitating it before unwrapping it to show a certain staff. "He stole our magic and used it to create the most powerful storm in Equestria. But, luckily, my friends and I were able to work together to drain his magic and seal his power into this."

Rainbow Dash and Patch soon saw a familiar symbol before gasping. Sci-Twi and Sunset looked amazed from the staff.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Patch panicked as he saw the symbol.

"This symbol looks familiar." Rainbow Dash soon said.

Twilight tilted her head in surprise. "You've... Seen this before?"

"It's just... That symbol," Rainbow Dash explained. "It looks exactly like what I thought I saw in the water when we were back on the boat. But we decided the magic glow was just Mother Nature."

"Oh, boy..." Atticus gulped.

"When you saw the thing that looked exactly like this thing, there wasn't any thunder or lightning accompanying it?" Twilight asked nervously with a laugh. "Right?"

"Uh, there was definitely thunder." Sunset replied.

"Affirmative on the thunder." Sci-Twi added.

"Okay. Nopony freak out, but I think that maybe there's a chance when we destroyed the Storm King, we didn't capture all his magic, and maybe it found its way into your world!" Twilight began to get nervous. "It might be turning into a giant, magic storm and threatening your friends as we speak! NOPONY FREAK OUT!"

"Then what are we doing here?!" Patch panicked.

"Ooh! We gotta go back!" Lionel told the others. "Everybody must be worried sick!"

"But how are we going to handle the Storm King's magic?!" Mo panicked.

"Can I help?" A young voice asked behind them.

Everyone soon turned to see a bit of a familiar looking golden colored pegasus filly with black mane with a blue bow in it.

"Whoa! Who are you and where did you come from?" Twilight asked.

"I followed the others." The filly said.

"Should we know you?" Lionel asked her.

"Guys, it's me!" The filly told them.

"Me who?" Cherry asked, examining the girl.

"Phoebe!" The filly said.

"Ohh... It's Phoebe," Cherry said before her eyes widened. "PHOEBE! Here! Alone! Drell's gonna bury us alive!"

"Okay, we really have to get back to the human world, right now." Atticus said before getting an idea as he looked at the Storm King's staff.

"I just wanted to help." Phoebe frowned.

"And you're okay to, but Phoebe, you're just a little kid," Cherry told her. "Besides, your uncle and big brother are probably worried sick about you." 

"Twilight, can I borrow this?" Atticus asked, taking the Storm King's staff.

"If you have an idea with it, I trust you to use it responsibly." Twilight replied.

"I do have an idea." Atticus nodded.

"Then, by all means." Twilight allowed.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled as he took the staff.

"Guys... It's Hero Time!" Rainbow Dash announced.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile back with the others...

Everyone continued to panic until it was time to leave the ship.

"Come on, let's get to the lifeboats!" Thor called out to everyone.

"You heard my nephew!" Drell added.

They soon got ready to go.

Meanwhile, on the island, the others came back in their human forms with the Storm King's staff.

"I sure hope this works!" Atticus said, holding the staff with the others to zap it up to the storm clouds.

The storm clouds soon began to draw out magic into the Storm King's staff. Phoebe shivered a little, but soon relaxed once she saw the storm clearing up to show a bright and sunny day again as Atticus's idea had worked.

"Weather update: sunny!" Sci-Twi smiled.

"With a chance of awesome!" Rainbow Dash added.

"I can't believe how easy that was!" Sunset beamed.

"Uh, guys?" Patch spoke up as saw the cruise was sinking.

"I think we all learned a valuable lesson today." Sci-Twi smiled.

"I learned we don't have to go looking for trouble." Rainbow Dash added.

There was soon screaming heard along with fireworks.

"Guys!" Patch cried out. "The cruise is sinking!"

"Guys! The ship is sinking!" Sunset yelped once she saw that.

"Story time's over, good work though, Rainbow Dash, but let's go help them!" Cherry yelped before running off.

"Agreed!" Lionel nodded.

They soon rushed off to the lifeboat.

"Come on! Come on!" Cherry yelped to Sci-Twi as she pulled on the pull cord.

"It won't start!" Sci-Twi cried out.

"Why?!" Cherry complained.

"There better be a good reason why it won't start!" Mo glared.

"I don't know, it just won't!" Sci-Twi cried out.

"Come on, Rainbow, it's Hero Time." Atticus said, offering Rainbow Dash to help push the boat into the water.

"Right." Rainbow Dash nodded.

They soon came out to the water together. Rainbow Dash then felt something on her wristwatch spark up which made them go fast suddenly.

"Whoa! Gotta go fast, it's Rainbow Dash Sonic X!" Lionel cried out.

"Wahoo!" Phoebe cheered.

On deck, everyone still panicked since they were slowly sinking. Eventually, the others on the boat soon made it back on deck.

"Everybody okay?" Cherry asked.

"You're back!" Pinkie Pie beamed, hugging Cherry tightly before crying. "While you were gone, we fixed the boat, but then we crashed into a rock, and we're sinking, so... We ruined your Spring Break!"

"No, you didn't." Cherry told her.

"She's right. It's not your fault. The storm was Equestrian magic," Sci-Twi added. "Rainbow Dash was right all along. Whatever the ten of us are facing, however our lives are changing, we're going through it together. So, let's get everyone off this boat like the superheroes we are!"

Rainbow Dash smiled to that before Sci-Twi winked to her.

"Who's with me?" Sci-Twi then asked the others.

"We are!" The rest of the group replied.

"Now was that so hard?" Drell asked the group.

Phoebe soon hid behind Cherry, feeling nervous.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sci-Twi smiled to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow lasers?/Pony-up!" Rainbow Dash and Sci-Twi then announced together.

"Let's stick with Pony-Up." Atticus said.

"Aww... Okay, fine." Rainbow Dash replied.

"Sounds good," Drell said. "Also, Phoebe, come out from hiding, I know you're there."

Phoebe soon peeked out to see her uncle. "Oh, hey, Uncle Drell." She smiled nervously.

Drell soon picked her up with a slight glare. "Where have you been? Do you know how worried I was?!"

"I'm sorry." Phoebe pouted.

"Oh, I'm just glad you're safe." Drell said before hugging her.

Soon enough, the group began to Pony-Up. 

"Light 'em up, guys!" Pinkie Pie called out.

"All right! Pony-Up!" Lionel beamed.

And so they did and it was now time to split up.

"We'll get the animals!" Fluttershy and Mo decided.

"Perfect." Drell said.

Phoebe soon climbed onto her uncle's back with a giggle.

"The rest of us will make sure the decks are clear!" Sunset said.

"Oh, yeah!" Lionel beamed.

"I'll make a new lifeboat!" Rarity said.

"I'll help!" Sci-Twi added.

"Me too." Sabrina added.

And so, the group split up.

"Uncle Drell, can I pony-up too?" Phoebe asked.

"No." Drell replied.

"Aww!" Phoebe frowned before seeing Hilda panicking. 

"Oh, where are those girls?" Hilda panicked.

"Hilda, settle down, everything's gonna be okay now." Drell told his wife as he carried his niece on his back.

"Thank goodness," Hilda sighed. "Phoebe, do you know where Lily Pad and her sister are?"

"Uh... I think I was in their room with their mother before I... Erm... Snuck out." Phoebe replied.

"I can't find them and their mother is getting worried." Hilda frowned.

"Phoebe?!" Drell asked his niece.

"I swear, I told Lily Pad I would be right back!" Phoebe frowned nervously. 

"We'll have to leave this to Atticus and the others." Hilda said.

"So am I in trouble?" Phoebe asked.

"No, Phoebe, you're not in trouble," Drell said. "Just don't scare us like that."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Drell... I'm sorry, Aunty Hilda." Phoebe pouted.

And so, Rarity, Sci-Twi, and Sabrina got to work.

"Oh, I hope I don't mess this up." Sabrina sighed to herself.

Rarity began to use her power, making a diamond appear in the shape of a new lifeboat and soon put it in the water. 

"Here goes nothing." Sabrina sighed as she got ready to use her Equestrian magic from her geode.

Sabrina made some extra lifeboats before adding life-jackets while Rarity did her part. Fluttershy and Mo began to put life-vests on the petting zoo animals as they looked scared and worried.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright." Mo assured the petting zoo animals.

Mr. Bouncy made sure his grandbunnies made it to safety, but soon saw a couple who were having trouble before telling Fluttershy what was going on.

"Oh, no!" Mo gasped.

One of the bunnies was stuck and another one was trying to help. Mo soon helped out the two bunnies. Rainbow Dash zipped by.

"Thanks, Rainbow, but I got it." Mo smiled to her.

"I'm sorry for ruining this Spring Break." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, you kinda did, but... I'm not fully mad at you since you ended up being right." Mo replied.

Mo soon brought the two bunnies over back to their family. Rainbow Dash then held out her fist for Mr. Bouncy and he soon fist bumped her back with his paw.

"Head for the lifeboat! That way!" Sunset soon flew in, directing some people who didn't know where to go or what to do.

Flash Sentry soon noticed Lily Pad with her younger sister known as Water Lily who was crying as she held her stuffed toy. "Come on, we gotta get going." he then told the younger girl, taking her hand. His Equestrian power soon kicked in as he was shown what Lily Pad and Water Lily were thinking.

Lily Pad was shown to be running off with her mother Water Lily dropped her toy on the floor. The younger girl smiled as she picked up and hugged her toy as she went to go and get it only to see that her mother was gone which made her look very upset. Lily Pad soon came to try to comfort her younger sister as she felt scared and worried herself. 

"Come with me, I'll find your mom." Flash Sentry then smiled, holding Lily Pad in his arms before flying off.

And Lily Pad and Water Lily's mother was shown to be with Hilda as she was informing her that she still had not found her young daughters yet.

"Victoria, I'm sure we'll find them." Hilda tried to comfort the hysterical woman. 

Eventually, Flash Sentry was coming with Lily Pad and Water Lily.

"Oh! There she is now!" Hilda pointed out.

"Oh, girls!" The woman cried out before hugging and reuniting with her daughters.

"Thanks for finding them, Flash." Drell smiled at Flash Sentry.

"Oh, of course, sir." Flash replied.

Patch began to make sure everyone was getting on the lifeboats that Rarity, Sabrina, and Sci-Twi were making until he heard a familiar chef screaming for help. "I should help her." he decided as he soon dashed for the buffet, opening the doors to see the chef.

The chef looked to him.

"Help has arrived!" Patch proclaimed. "Are you alright, Ms. Puffed Pastry?"

"I'm trapped. My foot is stuck!" The chef grunted.

"Don't worry, I'll help get your foot free," Patch said as he dived in with Pinkie Pie. "With some help."

Pinkie Pie soon came in.

Puffed Pastry glared at her. "I thought I told you never to come in here!"

"Good thing I'm a slow learner." Pinkie Pie smirked as she soon helped the chef out.

Pinkie Pie and Patch soon saw what the chef's foot was stuck in.

"Triple Choco-Berry Blasted Butter Biscuit Bundt Cake!" Pinkie Pie burbled before she began to eat the cake at long last so that she could also taste it and free the chef. Once the cake was eaten, the chef was free.

"I know that made her day." Patch smiled, referring to Pinkie Pie.

"Perhaps I should have catered to the Rocky Harbor Culinary Resort instead of here." Puffed Pastry muttered to herself.

They soon ran out the door to join the others who were in the giant lifeboat.

Mo held her stomach as she felt very strange and soon hid the pregnancy test away from Atticus as she decided maybe once they would find a place to stay in, she would take it to reach the final verdict. Rainbow Dash and Sci-Twi soon helped people onto the new lifeboat as the cruise ship seemed nearly empty by now.

"Is everyone off now?" Atticus asked.

"All clear!" Rainbow Dash said, flying over.

"Okay! Let's shove off!" Applejack smiled.

Rainbow Dash then came behind the lifeboat and sped them away from the sinking cruise ship over to the island.

"Whew." Drell sighed.

"You scared us silly, you monkey," Thor glared at his little sister. "Do you know how much trouble we could've gotten into if we didn't come home with you?"

Phoebe pouted as she was worried that her big brother was mad at her.

Thor frowned softly to that and then tried to cheer her up. "But... I'm glad that you aren't hurt."

"Where are we going to spend our Spring Break now?" Mo asked.

The petting zoo animals soon ran over to her and Fluttershy.

"That's a good question." Fluttershy replied before hugging a goat.

"Oh, I have a place in mind." Atticus smiled.

"But first..." Cherry said as she saw Rarity and Ragamuffin meeting up together.

"Well, I s'pose this is goodbye." Ragamuffin said to the teen fashionista.

"Take care of yourself." Rarity smiled to him.

"You, too, Rar-i-ee." Ragamuffin smiled back, about to turn away.

"Ragamuffin, don't let anyone tell you you can't be a dancer," Rarity advised before sounding overly dramatic as if she were in a soap opera. "For all coal turns to diamonds!"

"That's the best advice I've ever heard!" Ragamuffin then smiled, speaking without his accent as he walked off.

"He used a phony accent, he did!" Lionel remarked in a Cockney accent of his own.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Thank yo--Wait, what?!" Rarity soon asked.

Applejack chuckled as she came beside Rarity.

"So, Atticus, where are we going to stay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Okay... Don't freak out, but it's the best we've got right now." Atticus replied as he began to lead the way.

Sunset knew exactly where Atticus was leading them.

"A little more on the left," Twilight instructed Spike, using her magic to help him align the picture. "A little more. Perfect."

Spike smiled in relief as the picture was hung before it soon fell right down behind him with a crash, making him groan and lay on the ladder in misfortune. They soon had guests as the doors burst open.

"We're baaack~" Atticus and Sunset called out to Twilight and Spike.

Everyone was soon shown as their pony self. Twilight looked a bit curious while Spike looked surprise.

"We kind of need a place to stay for Spring Break." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Well... I guess you guys could stay here for a little while." Twilight replied.

"Thanks, Twily." Atticus smiled.

"Sure thing." Twilight smiled back.

"So, her name is Twilight too?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Well, yes," Atticus said. "See, me, Cherry, Mo, and Patch call you 'Sci-Twi' so that we don't get you two mixed up from each other since we come here all the time whenever we're not in school."

"Makes sense." Sci-Twi smiled.

The other CHS students wandered into the castle and were soon shown around by Twilight and Spike.

Mo was soon seen going over to see Nurse Redheart, going into the bathroom as she took out the pregnancy test that Pinkie Pie gave to her, and after a few moments, she soon came back out with wide eyes and complete shock.

"Are you going to be alright, Mo?" Nurse Sweetheart asked.

"I think I'll be okay..." Mo said before looking to her. "Say, you look a lot like Diamond Tiara."

"I'm her aunt." Nurse Sweetheart said.

"Ah, I see," Mo gave a small smile. "I'm so glad she's not spoiled and mean anymore."

"Me too, dear," Nurse Sweetheart agreed with a sigh. "If only her mother could learn that lesson too, but at least Diamond now knows how to stand up to her mother whenever it's just the two of them."

"True that." Mo nodded.

Eventually, Cherry, Atticus, Lionel, and Patch came to see Mo.

"You okay, Mo?" Atticus asked. "You kinda ran off."

"Yes, Atticus, we're just fine." Mo smiled.

"Oh, that's good..." Atticus smiled back. "Uh... We?"

Mo smiled and nodded.

"...Nurse Sweetheart?" Atticus asked.

Nurse Sweetheart shook her head as Mo didn't mean her.

"Then... Who...?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus..." Mo smiled, coming over to him and took his hoof. "We're going to have a baby."

Atticus's eyes widened from the shock before he soon fainted.

"Somehow I knew he would react like that." Cherry said.

"Oh, yeah..." Lionel agreed. "Uh, congratulations, Mo."

"Thank you, Lionel." Mo smiled.

Patch soon did the only thing he could do to wake up his owner. Atticus soon blinked before laughing as Patch was licking him awake. 

"You okay?" Patch smiled.

"Yeah... Guess so..." Atticus said as he soon sat up, rubbing his head with a hoof.

"Knew that would work." Patch smiled.

"Now that's what I call a Spring Breakdown!" Lionel smirked and winked to the fourth wall.

The End... Or is it?


	7. Chapter 7

"Anyway, back to the big news." Patch said.

"So... Mo... You're... Pregnant...?" Atticus asked his girlfriend.

"Mm-hmm..." Mo smiled and nodded.

"Congratulations." The nurses told Atticus and Mo.

"Heh... Did you even think about names?" Atticus asked nervously.

"Well, I've always liked my birth father's name for if it's a boy." Mo shrugged.

"And if it's a girl, let's go with your mother's name." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah..." Mo smiled back.

"What if you have twins?" Cherry teased.

Atticus and Mo both looked wide-eyed about the idea of having twins.

"I'm just teasing." Cherry smirked.

"Hm..." Atticus firmly pouted.

Cherry patted him on the head with a chuckle.

"You're lucky you're my best friend." Atticus smirked a bit.

"But how do we find out what gender the baby is?" Patch asked.

"Ooh, should we find out now?" Mo asked. "We just now found out about the baby."

"Well, no offense, but I'd love to know if you guys would have a boy or a girl." Patch smiled.

"It's still pretty early, Spot," Cherry said to him. "Usually this takes time to find out. Well, normally anyway."

"It's true." Atticus said.

Patch pouted.

"We'll find out soon though," Mo smiled. "I do like the sound of Vincent Fudo though."

"I'm not sure if we can stay in Equestria with doubles of everypon--Gah! Body though..." Cherry said. "Maybe the others should find a way back home and we can hang out here for a little bit?"

"True." Atticus nodded.

"You can see what's been happening with the School of Friendship since last time," Twilight smiled. "The Young Six will be happy to see you guys."

"We will too." Patch smiled back.

"Ugh... I don't know if I can stay here much longer," Lionel said, staring at his hooves. "I don't like going around without being able to use my own hands."

"You could always try to use your powers with your mind, right?" Patch asked him.

"Will that work though?" Lionel rolled his eyes.

"Have you tried it?" Patch asked.

"...Uh... Well, no..." Lionel shrugged.

"Then try it out." Patch said.

"I guess," Lionel rolled his eyes with a glare before seeing Thor glare too as he was a unicorn. "Hey, Thor, are you mad too?"

"Yeah!" Thor glared.

"What's wrong?" Lionel asked.

"I can't see my horn!" Thor glared, missing the point.

"Seriously?" Mo asked him.

"I know it's there, but I can't see it!" Thor glared.

'Not a lot happens up here, does it?" Drell smirked, poking his nephew's forehead.

"Not really, Uncle Drell." Thor replied, not knowing that was meant to be a joke.

"Anyways, Lionel, try using your powers without your hands." Atticus said.

"Yeah... Come on... Mr. 5th Dimension..." Drell smirked, nudging Lionel a bit.

Lionel glared from that and soon concentrated on his inner power which soon levitated Drell.

"Whoa! Hey! Put me down!" Drell glared. "Oh, let me go!"

"Hey! It worked!" Lionel beamed as he levitated Drell around until it his power cut out a moment. "Oops."

Cherry looked up and yelped, trying to run out of the way only to get squashed and muffled. "Dang it..."

"Sorry, Cherry!" Lionel said nervously.

Drell soon got up and walked off. Cherry looked flat as a pancake before popping back to normal as she took a breath.

"You can do it; you just lost your concentration." Patch told Lionel.

"Ah, well, don't gripe about it," Lionel smiled. "We can do other things. I guess I can come check out what's been going on with the School of Friendship lately, but...." he then suddenly yawned. "I think I need to lie down after that Spring Break adventure beginning... It was pretty intense."

"I feel tired too..." Thor said. "What time is it?"

"Night." Twilight said, pointing to the sky.

"Huh... No wonder I feel so sleepy." Lionel then said, smacking his lips a bit. 

"I think you're sleepy too, Bebe." Thor smirked as he soon scooped up his little sister in his hoof. 

"Mm-mm..." Phoebe shook her head, though she looked a little tired now.

"Oh, yes, you are." Thor smirked.

Phoebe shook her head, sticking her tongue out at him. "Can I play with Lily Pad tomorrow?" she then asked.

"We'll see." Drell told his niece.

"Mm..." Phoebe slowly blinked her eyes before she seemed to fall asleep in her brother's hold.

"She's all tuckered out." Thor smiled.

Later that night, everyone went to get some sleep. Drell and Hilda brought Harvey, Sabrina, Thor, and Phoebe over to where they usually stayed when visiting Ponyville like they did for Ambrose's first Hearth's Warming Eve when Jake Long came to the magical world of Equestria.

"Sabrina, Harold, you can stay in the other room together." Drell said.

"Us! Together?! In a room?! Alone?!" Sabrina blushed.

"You heard me." Drell said.

"Uh... A-Are you sure...?" Sabrina put her hoof to her mouth sheepishly.

"Sir, my name is Harvey." Harvey corrected. 

"Whomever... Oh, come now, you're old enough to stay in a room alone with Hank," Drell said. "Good night, Sabrina. Good night, Hayden."

"It is Harold!" Harvey glared in correction as he left.

"Harvey." Sabrina narrowed her eyes.

"Whomever!" Harvey replied.

They soon went to bed. It was a bit of a big night for everyone.

"Time to go to work." Cherry told herself as she went to the Dream Realm, going down the long, long hallway.

And where it seemed like it would be a slow night until she saw nine doors having the same dream/nightmare.

"Hmm...? What's this?" Cherry asked herself and she soon went through one door.

It appeared to be Ponyville with Rainbow Dash flying all around in a Wonderbolts uniform.

"Scootaloo's dream?" Cherry guessed before seeing which door she came from. "Oh... Silverstream."

Silverstream was then seen flying through the clouds with Rainbow Dash.

"Well, this is new." Cherry said.

The two continued to fly through the skies until they soon came onto the ground together.

"Ooh, superhero landing." Cherry commented from Silverstream's landing.

"Congratulations, Silverstream!" Rainbow Dash smiled to the young Hippogriff. "You're officially the first non-Pegasus Wonderbolt!"

"Really?! That is such an honor!" Silverstream beamed as she took a medal. "I don't know how to thank you, Professor Dash!"

"Easy! You're kicking off our show right now!" Rainbow Dash smiled. "So get up there and make me proud!"

"That's rather sudden." Cherry said.

Rainbow Dash soon flew off after telling Silverstream what to do now.

"Wait! I don't have my uniform!" Silverstream yelped.

"Well, that was interesting, I better go--" Cherry said before seeing another student whiz by her. "Ocellus?"

"Silverstream!" The young Changeling cried out as she ran by, knocking Cherry down, but didn't see her. "Somehow, I missed a class all year, and the final is today! If I don't pass, I can't graduate!"

"Anyone else?" Cherry groaned.

Yona soon screamed as she was falling through the sky.

"What the heck?! Is this all just one dream?!" Cherry asked before checking to see the other Student Six's doors to see that they all seemed to be having the same dream.

Yona was an inch above the ground and wiped her forehead in relief.

"Whoa. That was weird." Ocellus said to her yak friend.

"Not as weird as that." Silverstream said as she saw something she never thought she or the others would see.

Cherry soon looked to see what Silverstream saw. "What is this, Candy Land?!" she then scoffed. "The heck's going on around here?"

They soon found a candy coated path and saw Smolder dressed like a princess as she had some tea like a girly girl before seeing the others nervously and removed the dress. "Uh... This isn't mine."

"Riiiight... Whatever you say, Smolder." Cherry smirked.

They soon heard Gallus's scream for help.

"Gallus...?" Cherry blinked.

Gallus was seen getting shut behind a door which seemed to paralyze him with fear until the door opened up to let him out as Silverstream did just that.

"Pony Atticus." Cherry said once she saw Sandbar.

"What's going on?" Lionel asked as he soon came to join Cherry.

"I'm not sure," Cherry said. "It's like some kind of weird share dream."

"And I don't think it's just those six." Lionel said.

"Lionel, do you know what's going on?" Cherry asked.

"I'm not sure myself," Lionel shrugged. "Not even my mental powers can help us out of this one."

"Hmm... Curious..." Cherry pondered, putting a hoof to her mouth in thought.

Sandbar appeared to be having his own personal nightmare involving a cupcake cart with many different kinds of cupcakes to choose from. Eventually, a bright and glittering light was shown and out came what looked like a hologram of Twilight. And just as she arrived so did a familiar young timberwolf to the Student Six arrived, along with Megan and Torrak.

"Hello, Sparkly Twilight Sparkle." Lionel chuckled a bit.

"Good. You have all answered my summons." Twilight smiled to them.

"Wait. You mean this isn't MY dream?" Silverstream asked.

"Friends must be dreaming together!" Yona guessed.

"More like a nightmare!" Gallus cried out.

"I know, right?" Sandbar panicked. "How do I pick just one? They all look so good!"

"That's your version of a bad dream?" Smolder deadpanned.

"It certainly is an interesting nightmare." Thorn said.

Cherry and Lionel glanced to each other as they felt stumped over what was happening.

"But why did you bring us here, Headmare Twilight?" Ocellus asked the violet alicorn.

"I am not Twilight. I am merely the messenger," Twilight replied before she stamped her hoof to make them all wake up. "You all must hurry. The Tree of Harmony needs you."

"What? But it's destroyed." Cherry said.

"I think Twilight has a plan." Lionel said to her.

Cherry looked to him, though looked almost unsure before they left the Dream Doors since the Young Six soon woke up.

"I think that's what we call 'Treeception'." Lionel smirked.

Cherry glanced at him.

"Eh, not my best work." Lionel admitted.

The next day soon came. Cherry woke up in her guest bed before rubbing her eyes and came out of the curtains that were put up around her bed to give her some privacy from the others.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Twilight's voice cried out.

"Oh, great, she's Twilighting again." Cherry mumbled to herself before she and the others soon got up.

"Sounds like Twilight needs our help." Atticus said.

"She's probably freaking out highlighters or something." Cherry replied. 

"That's probably it." Mo said.

Spike was shown to be cleaning as they came by and they soon Twilight having one of her moments.

"Spike! I have horrible news!" Twilight cried out.

"What's wrong?" Spike's eyes widened. "Is the Crystal Empire under attack again?!"

"What? No!" Twilight replied, taking out highlighters as Cherry predicted. "We only have 20 highlighters! And they're all orange! How will everycreature color-code their notes?!"

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one that does that." Spike told her, flying backwards in a calm way. 

"Called it." Cherry said.

"Whoa. You're good." Lionel replied.

"I know." Cherry smirked.

"But still, 20 isn't enough for the new school year!" Twilight still panicked.

"Oh, my." Cherry said.

"We got plenty of time to order more," Spike assured her. "The friendship students won't be back until--"

The doors then suddenly opened which brought in the Young Six.

"Uh, now?" Spike blinked. 

Thorn, Megan, and Torrak soon came rushing in next.

"Looks like we got some company." Cherry commented to the others.

"Hey, it's Megan Williams from the old My Little Pony, but as a pony!" Lionel pointed out. "I can't believe you guys survived G3."

"Don't remind me." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly about being involved with G3.

"Hopefully the Student Six won't think Tirek's here once they see--" Patch started.

"Who is THAT?!" Ocellus yelped.

"Torrak." Patch finished with a sigh.

Megan stood protectively in front of Torrak as the Student Six looked scared of him.

"Easy, guys!" Thorn told the others as he was a timberwolf.

"It's Tirek!" Sandbar panicked once he saw Torak.

"No, it's not!" Megan told Sandbar. "This is Torak!"

"Torak?" The Student Six asked.

"He's Lord Tirek's son, but he won't hurt anybody." Megan told them.

"It's true." Torak said.

"Lord Tirek's son? Being nice?" Gallus seemed to roll her eyes.

"Yes!" Megan said firmly to the young griffin. "And he's one of my friends, so I believe him!"

"He really is nice." Patch said.

"I just wanna make friends..." Torak said, bowing his head. 

"It's okay, Torak," Megan frowned. "I'll be your friend."

Torak smiled to her before she soon smiled back to him.

"He doesn't look like he could be evil." Sandbar said.

Torak gave a small smile from both Megan and Sandbar.

"Centaur Boy no evil?" Yona asked. 

"I promise, I'm not evil." Torak told the young yak.

"Hmm... I'll keep an eye on you, but whatever." Smolder shrugged.

"ANYWAY! What are you all doing back here so soon?" Cherry asked as they seemed to lose track over what was important right now.

"Yes. Why are you all here so early?" Twilight added before gasping, checking her papers. "Did I send out the wrong back-to-school date?!"

"Twilight, stop Twilighting." Lionel told her.

Twilight pouted to him a bit.

"Oh, we're not here for school." Smolder said.

"Yeah," Sandbar added. "We're back 'cuz the Tree of Harmony called us here."

"Wait, what?" Mo asked out of confusion.

"Don't feel bad it didn't reach out to you," Gallus replied. "We kinda have a special connection with it after last year."

"But the Tree couldn't have called you," Twilight told her students. "It's gone! Sombra destroyed it!"

The Young Six gasped out of horror to that.

"Uh, maybe next time, ease in with those truth bombs." Spike suggested to Twilight.

"Agreed." Patch said.

"W-What about the Elements of Harmony?" Sandbar asked.

"Those are gone, too." Twilight informed.

"But doesn't that mean the Everfree Forest will take over Equestria?!" Ocellus panicked.

"Chill out." Cherry told the Changeling.

"We've got that part under control," Spike added. "And Sombra won't be coming back, so... Some good news, right?"

"Totally, don't worry your little heads." Lionel told the Young Six.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled at the Young Six.

"Can we see the Tree ourselves?" Silverstream soon asked. "Or what's left of it?"

"As long as you promise to stick together," Twilight warned. "The Castle of the Two Sisters isn't the safest place, as you may remember."

"Yona not scared of puckwudgies anymore!" Yona smirked bravely. "Friends save whole school from evil Pegasus!"

"She's right." Thorn added.

The Student Six soon got excited about going to see what was left of the Tree of Harmony.

"Yes!" Ocellus beamed.

"Uh, Megan, you adjusting to Equestria alright with Danny and Molly?" Torak asked.

"We're okay," Megan smiled. "I do miss my old home, but this seems to be a great new home for us."

"And how about you, Torak?" Atticus asked the young centaur. "Are you settling into Ponyville okay?"

"A lot better than I thought actually," Torak replied. "Well, mostly from what I've dreamed about. I was always hoping I could make some friends, even if Lord Tirek is my father."

"Makes sense." Patch said.

"Megan seems to be my best friend though." Torak then said.

The others smiled to the former human girl.

"It's true, I have." Megan smiled back.

Torak, Megan, Thorn, and the Young Six soon went off to the Tree of Harmony or at least what was left of it.


	8. Chapter 8

"This might be a little rough on you guys." Lionel advised.

"I think we can handle it." Smolder replied.

They were soon shown the remains of the Tree of Harmony which was a horrific sight indeed for them as they gasped in horror.

"How could this happen?!" Gallus asked.

Ocellus frowned as she picked up some remaining pieces in dismay. "If only we hadn't gone home for summer break. Maybe we could've saved the Tree." she then said to her friends.

Gallus soon looked angry that Sombra did this to the Tree of Harmony.

"It's hard to believe sometimes." Thorn sighed.

"I wish that Sombra guy was still around, so we could teach him a lesson!" Smolder then huffed.

"That not bring back Tree," Yona told her. "Or Elements of Harmony."

"But then how did the Tree of Harmony's spirit come into our dreams?" Thorn asked.

"Wait!" Silverstream gasped as that seemed to give her an idea. "We all saw and heard the Tree in our dream, right? How could it talk to us if it was really gone? Maybe if we close our eyes and think really strong friendship thoughts, the Tree will get better!"

"Could that actually work?" Megan asked.

Smolder shrugged. "Eh, I've heard of worse suggestions."

They soon joined hooves, wings, and claws before closing their eyes before trying out Silverstream's idea. Nothing seemed to happen however.

"Is it working?" Sandbar asked the others.

"Nothing seems to be happening." Torrak told him as he opened his right eye.

"I guess the tree really IS gone." Ocellus pouted.

"Then we need to do something to honor it!" Gallus suggested.

"Ah, good idea, Gallus!" Smolder approved.

"Hey, maybe that's why the Tree called us!" Sandbar beamed. "It must've used the last of its magic to make sure we'd come here and keep its memory alive!"

"That must be it." Thorn smiled.

"It DID say it needed us." Ocellus smiled.

"Ocellus!" A voice called out.

Ocellus soon panicked, turning into a rock and thudded on the ground with the others.

"There you are! The hive has been worried sick!" Thorax said to the young Changeling. "Why did you leave without telling us? The last time you and your friends did that, it almost brought our kingdoms to war!"

Ocellus frowned and soon went back to normal. "Uh, sorry, Thorax! It was an emergency!"

"Well, next time, ask before you run off," Thorax told her. "Now, come on. Let's go home."

"But we need Ocellus for a mission!" Thorn told him.

"This quest for ALL Yona friends!" Yona added. "Need to help Tree!"

"And it might take a while." Sandbar said.

Thorax looked a bit unsure about this.

"Can we stay, Headmare Twilight?" Silverstream asked.

Twilight looked to them in thought before she answered. "Well, as long as you get permission from your kingdoms, I suppose it's all right."

"Wahoo!" Thorn cheered.

"You want that permission in triplicate, or is one enough?" Gallus asked Twilight, taking out some papers.

The others looked to him.

"What? I like to be prepared." Gallus shrugged.

"We can see that." Torrak said.

The Young Six soon split up to ask for permission about the Tree of Harmony while everyone else waited for them.

"So, how's it going?" Drell asked his personal students.

"The students wanna help the Tree of Harmony." Cherry replied.

"And as for Megan and Torrak?" Drell asked.

"Erm... Uh..." Cherry paused.

"Pretty sure Megan's gonna ask Granny Smith since she and her siblings live in Sweet Apple Acres now," Atticus replied. "Surprised they have enough room."

"Well, the Apple family IS huge." Mo said to him.

"True." Atticus replied.

"And as for Torrak, I'm not sure if he'll be able to since the only family he has is in Tartarus." Patch said.

"Meh," Drell shrugged as he soon looked like he could fall asleep. "I guess we'll have to see what happens."

"Are you falling asleep on us?" Cherry glanced at him.

"Mm-mm... I'm awake... Keep talkin'." Drell replied, though his eyes seemed to prove otherwise as he seemed to fell to the ground, crossing his front hooves with a yawn.

"Twilight, is there a way to get Torrak to be included with trying to help the Tree of Harmony?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not fully sure, I think I'd have to read into this a little," Twilight said. "He does seem to want to help though."

"He sure does." Mo nodded.

"I'm sure it'll be alright," Twilight replied. "I mean, at least Lord Tirek isn't up here."

"Yeah, thank goodness for that." Cherry said, waving her hoof in front of Drell's face, though he seemed to be fast asleep, so she magicked up a pillow for him with a blanket.

"So could we give him a signed permission slip?" Patch asked.

Drell soon looked up as he had dozed off.

"Could we do that?" Cherry asked.

"Eh, I say why not, Twilight?" Drell shrugged before going back to sleep. "Might as well include Thornton and Phoebe if you're really up for it."

Twilight didn't see any harm in including Torrak in trying to help the Tree of Harmony.

"So?" Atticus smiled.

"Alright, Atticus," Twilight smiled back. "Torak can help out. I guess we can trust him not to behave like his father. We learned that from the last time."

"Yes, we did." Mo smiled back from that.

"And I'm helping too." Thor smirked as he soon appeared with his little sister.

"Love that enthusiasm, pal." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks!" Thor beamed. "I'm the most enthusiastic enthusiast that ever enthused!"

"Uh, yeah." Patch replied.

"Group hug!" Thor beamed.

"Augh!" Cherry yelped, about to run off, but got caught in the hug anyway.

Now, they just all had to wait for the students to come back so that they could all help the Tree of Harmony.

Some time had passed, and Twilight asked her friends from out of Equestria to wait for the students for her at the Castle of the Two Pony Sisters.

'This is really happening.' Torrak thought to himself.

"Here they come." Cherry told the others.

"Ah, students, good to see ya." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah." Patch added.

"Hey, you're back!" Sandbar smiled to his classmates. "Great! Since I live locally, I figured I'd do a little cleaning up while you were gone. Give us a head start, you know?"

They soon came into the cave and there was a bit of a shocking discrepancy.

"Sandbar, where's the Tree?" Gallus asked.

"I got rid of it, to make room for a memorial." Sandbar replied.

"You what?!" Torrak asked out of shock.

"You did this?!" Smolder added.

"Uh, yeah," Sandbar smiled nervously. "That's what you guys were thinking, right?"

Smolder face-palmed to that.

"So not." Silverstream said before flying.

"How can we remember the Tree if it's totally gone?!" Ocellus frowned.

"Oh, it's not gone. Look!" Sandbar told them before leading them to a growing baby tree. "I planted a new tree."

"Okay, why?" Thorn asked.

"Sandbar, you know that's not the same tree, right?" Ocellus asked.

"But it's a symbol, y'know?" Sandbar defended.

"Pony heart in right place." Yona replied softly.

"But maybe you should have kept everything the way it was." Megan added.

"That doesn't matter!" Gallus growled. "This cave was supposed to stay exactly the same so that future creatures could come visit and experience the memory of the Tree!"

"Sorry, everybody," Sandbar frowned. "I thought I was helping."

"The Tree of Harmony is a huge part of Equestrian history," Ocellus replied. "If we're gonna honor it, we need to do better than that."

"Like what?" Torrak asked.

"Like with lots of artwork that represents the symbolism and deep emotions of the Tree!" Silverstream suggested.

"No! It should be a museum with all the Tree's history and artifacts." Gallus replied.

"Or a really big and imposing monument, so everybody knows how powerful the Tree was!" Smolder beamed.

"I think we should turn this cave into a place for creatures to reflect on the Tree's true gift: the Elements of Harmony." Ocellus chimed in.

"I like my idea better." Silverstream replied.

"Boring." Smolder rolled her eyes.

"What's more perfect than another tree?!" Sandbar asked the others.

"What would Headmare Twilight want?" Ocellus wondered.

Gallus soon noticed that Yona, Thorn, Megan, and Torrak had been quiet while he and the others had brought up different ideas. "Guys, you've been awfully quiet," he then said to them. "Which idea do you like best?"

"Yona like when friends not argue." Yona spoke up.

"Yeah... M-Maybe we can listen to each other and make plans together?" Megan suggested.

"That's what friends do, right?" Torrak added.

The Young Six paused about that before they all had the same response. "Naaaah."

Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Silverstream, and Smolder soon went to do their own ideas separately.

"This isn't being friends at all." Megan frowned as she was alone with Torrak and Thorn.

"I know." Torrak frowned back.

"If only they would listen." Thorn sighed.

"Everybody knows teamwork makes good friends," Megan said. "I mean, Danny, Molly, and I always gotta work together with chores back home."

Sandbar is soon seen taking care of the tree he planted.

Megan came over to Sandbar. "It's a nice tree, Sandbar." she then said to him.

"Huh? Oh, thank you," Sandbar replied. "I thought so."

They soon heard a loud noise from Gallus.

"What was that?!" Thorn asked before going to see what was going on.

They soon saw a museum display going on with a ticket/money booth.

"Huh? How did he get all of that?" Thorn wondered.

"Step right up! Walk this way!" Gallus beamed. "Welcome to the one, the only, magical Tree of Harmony Museum! Come, see the birthplace of the Tree! Grown from the tears of a basilisk and tended day and night by pony magicians! This is truly one of the wonders of Equestria!"

"Neither of those is true." Torrak said.

"So? Honoring the Tree means giving it a story that creatures will care about." Gallus snorted.

"It already has a great story!" Sandbar glared.

"Yeah, but mine makes more sense." Gallus smirked.

"Whatever. Can you just keep it down?" Sandbar replied. "My sapling doesn't like the noise."

"Good! It doesn't belong in the Tree's memorial anyway," Gallus told him before smirking to his tourists. "And if you think this is great, just wait until you see the mystical Cave of Harmony!"

"Oi." Thorn groaned.

Yona looked unsure about this as she soon walked off.

Smolder strained as she appeared to be pushing a boulder and smiled as she put it in place before flying up and kicking the boulder to make a shape out of it.

"What are you doing?" Torrak asked her.

"Making a memorial statue of the Tree," Smolder replied. "When creatures see this, they'll be super impressed!"

"It doesn't look like much yet." Torrak said.

"I'm not finished yet!" Smolder told him as she continued to work. "And, honestly, I'm kinda having a hard time remembering what the Tree looked like. I can't believe I'm already forgetting."

Thorn understood Smolder's predicament.

"We won't bother you." Megan sighed.

"Thank you." Smolder replied.

They then came to check on Silverstream as she was unleashing her inner artist.

"Hmm... Needs more loyalty." Silverstream said to herself as she painted.

"Wow, you sure have been busy." Torrak said to Silverstream.

Megan yelped as the paint almost splashed on her, but luckily missed.

"Careful, guys!" Silverstream told them. "It's not dry yet."

"What hippogriff painting?" Yona asked.

"It's the Tree, silly! See?" Silverstream smiled and showed them. "These are the emotions its loss made me feel, dancing with the representations of Elements of Harmony!"

"Wow." Thorn said.

"It sure is... Uh... Colorful..." Megan said, trying to be polite.

"Maybe I should label it." Silverstream then said.

A splash of water soon came down by accident as Ocellus was moving a fountain in a giant bug form.

"Sorry!" Ocellus called out.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what's the fountain for?" Thorn asked Ocellus.

"My part for the Tree of Harmony," Ocellus said as Yona soon helped her move the fountain into a special corner. "It's for creatures to look at as they honor the Tree's memory in quiet thought and contemplation. I got some help and guidance from the counselor at our feelings forum back home. Only positive energy will bloom here."

"It sure is, um, nice." Torrak said, trying to be polite.

"Well, it's one of the better ones." Thorn whispered.

"Wait! You can't go yet!" Gallus called out, going after his tourists. "There's a whole puppet show of the time the Tree tested us in the catacombs under the School of Friendship!"

Smolder soon flew by with her rock tree in her claws.

"Hey, stop!" Gallus glared. "You can't bring that hunk of junk into my museum!"

"It's not for YOUR museum. It's for MY tree memorial." Smolder glared back.

"So leave it outside!"

"It belongs in here!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Megan said.

"You too, huh?" Torrak replied.

Eventually, most of the Student Six began to get into a fight about what to do for the Tree of Harmony which caused a problem. Megan, Torrak, and Thorn all looked horrified.

"What did you do?!" Silverstream squeaked.

"Oh, my goodness..." Megan frowned as this looked depressing.

"I am speechless..." Thorn added.

"My meditation garden is ruined!" Ocellus pouted. "Why couldn't you've been more careful?!"

"This never would have happened if you had all just listened to me!" Gallus glared to his classmates.

"And made the Tree some kind of roadside attraction?!" Smolder scoffed. "Uh, no thanks!"

Torrak began to do his best to stay calm and not snap at Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Smolder, and Silverstream.

"Headmare Twilight is gonna be so mad when she sees what you guys did to the Cave of Harmony!" Silverstream cried out as she soon hyperventilated in a paper bag. 

"Yeah, like some rainbow art project was better?" Smolder scoffed.

"Not cool!" Sandbar huffed as he protected the sapling.

"It's impressionism!" Silverstream glared.

"I'm just glad the Tree isn't here to see this." Ocellus pouted.

"This is all your fault!" Smolder snapped.

"I give up!" Gallus growled. 

"QUIET!" Yona and Megan soon both shouted out.

Sandbar, Ocellus, Gallus, Smolder, and Silverstream soon stopped their arguing as they looked at Yona, Megan, Thorn, and Torrak. Megan looked bashfully as she very rarely ever raised her voice.

"Friends doing this the wrong way," Yona glared firmly. "All remembering Tree of Harmony for what Tree was, not what Tree is!"

"You mean 'gone'?" Smolder replied.

"No! Yona means that even though the Tree is not here here, the Tree still IS here." Thorn explained.

"In your hearts." Torrak added.

"Exactly!" Yona nodded.

"That's right!" Ocellus then said. "We ran away to be together right above this spot! The Castle of the Two Sisters!"

"And later on, the Tree tested us to show us we're stronger as a team!" Sandbar added.

"It DID call us all here." Smolder replied.

Silverstream then gasped. "You mean the Tree of Harmony lives on in our friendship!"

"Wow. I can't believe we just got schooled by a yak, pony girl, centaur, and a timberwolf." Gallus remarked.

'I can't believe it myself.' Thorn thought to himself.

"Yaks know things not forever," Yona said. "That's why smash and rebuild."

"Hmm... Interesting." Megan smiled to the young yak.

"I think we took care of the smashing part." Ocellus said.

"Then maybe we should start building," Gallus then said. "Together?"

"Just one problem," Smolder spoke up. "We still haven't decided what we should do for the Tree."

"Yona have idea." Yona replied.

Torrak soon pulled out a cart full of the pieces of the Tree of Harmony. Megan smiled to Torrak's help as this was now a good start.

"We should ALL work on the Tree of Harmony together as friends." Thorn told the Student Six.

"When did you find those?" Smolder asked Torrak, Megan, Thorn, and Yona.

"We brought back some branches for our project when you were all busy with your own." Megan replied.

"Plus we found them pretty close to the cave." Thorn said.

"Oh, I didn't move it too far," Sandbar then said to the others which made them look at him. "It was kinda heavy."

"And you're just mentioning this now?" Gallus groaned.

"What important is that Yona bring back branches so friends can rebuild!" Yona smiled to all of them.

"Right after we do some cleaning." Thorn said, referring to the mess.

"Yes, that would probably be a good idea." Megan agreed.

"As long as we all do it together as friends." Torrak smiled to all of them.

And so, they all began to clean up together to help remember and respect the Tree of Harmony.

'And cue song.' Thorn thought to himself.

"We celebrate our friendship~" Silverstream sang as she began to draw up a blueprint.

"We celebrate the tree~" Ocellus sang, coming beside her.

"The memories inside us~" Sandbar sang, also coming by her.

"We'll build for all to see~" The School of Friendship students sang together.

"The Tree brought us together~" Smolder sang as she carried a bucket full of pieces of the Tree of Harmony.

"(Brought us together)~" Ocellus, Silverstream, and Gallus sang, carrying a heavy piece together.

"And even though it's gone~" Smolder sang, pouring the pieces into a pile.

"(Even though it's gone)~" The other three sang.

"Our monument of friendship~" Gallus sang, pushing pieces together into a standing position with Torrak's help.

"Our friendship can make the gift live on~" The others sang as Gallus accidentally got himself tied onto two pieces.

"A piece from me a piece from you~" Megan sang to Silverstream as they put the Element of Kindness shards together.

Ocellus then helped them as they took the other Element shards to rebuild them.

"We'll use the tree and we'll make do~" Thorn sang.

"If things don't fit, there's lots of glue~" Gallus sang, helping him with some glue.

"Friends don't quit in the end, And together, we'll see this through~" The group then sang together.

"It's hard to say farewell~" Torrak sang as he dug a hole for Sandbar's tree sapling.

"To something you hold dear~" Sandbar sang as they patched up his sapling.

"But goodbye isn't forever~" Megan sang on her own.

Torrak's eyes widened before smiling from her singing voice.

"As long as we are here, The tree is in our memory (ahh-ahh-ahh), Its roots have grown deep in our hearts~" The group all sang together as they worked together. "(Deep in our hearts, deep in our hearts), Its branches raise our spirits, together we're all bound, Forever it stands, lost but now it's found~"

"So lift a beam and build it strong~" Smolder sang as she and Sandbar tied a piece of the Tree of Harmony onto the roof of what they were building.

It wasn't perfect like the original Tree of Harmony, but it really came together in a mostly positive way.

"So lift a beam and build it strong~" Smolder and Torrak sang as they put the pieces together.

"Work as a team, it won't take long~" Silverstream sang as she painted down the base before accidentally painting Yona's backside on the way while flying.

"Hey, Silverstream, I think that's wrong~" Yona remarked.

"We'll live the dream and sing our song and make the tree something all can see in a place where we belong~" They all sang.

They all came together as Yona beamed brightly from the blueprint. However, the final design didn't look anything like the picture.

"Well? What do you think?" Sandbar asked.

"It's, uh... Kinda messy..." Ocellus smiled sheepishly.

"True, but I think it looks great." Thorn smiled back.

A bat soon flew out of their little tree-house.

"Yeah... Like a bunch of different parts all smushed together." Smolder remarked.

"Oh, it's just like us!" Silverstream beamed as she hugged her friends.

"Yona think it perfect!" Yona replied.

"Let's give it a try." Gallus suggested.

The young group soon went into what looked to be a tree-house.

"Pretty nice clubhouse." Megan smiled.

"It sure is something else." Thorn chuckled.

However, it all began to rumble.

"What's going on?!" Torrak yelped.

"It's gonna fall!" Thorn panicked.

"It looks like magic!" Ocellus gasped.

"Everybody out!" Smolder cried out.

They soon rushed out of the tree-house.


	9. Chapter 9

The whole room rumbled as something big and giant appeared to be growing out from their tree-house. A bright light then cast over them as a new room and tree appeared to be growing. They soon saw a crystallized and amazing looking tree-house.

"A magic tree-house!" Megan gasped.

"How did THAT happen?" Gallus wondered.

"I'm not sure." Thorn said.

They soon heard a magical glow which summoned the form of Twilight to them like in their dream. "This all happened because of you," They were then told. "The spirit of the tree-house would have perished without your selfless deeds and caring. Whenever you seek solace, come here. Your friendship, and the friendship of future generations, will always be safe within these walls." The form then disappeared, opening the front door for all of them.

"Well, that just happened." Torrak blinked.

"Well, it seems like a new hang-out spot." Megan smiled.

"Yeah... That's good..." Thorn smiled back. "We could hang out here for after class." 

Twilight soon appeared with Spike, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, Patch, Atticus, and Thor. 

"I felt a burst of magic all the way over at the school!" Twilight said to them. "Is everycreature okay?"

"A little confused, but definitely okay!" Silverstream replied.

"When did this appear?" Atticus asked, referring to the crystallized and amazing tree house.

"A wizard did it." Lionel smiled innocently.

Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

"We were kinda gonna ask you the same thing." Smolder said to the others.

"It looks like part of the Tree of Harmony," Patch said. "But how? We thought it was destroyed!"

"It was," Ocellus replied. "But when we used the broken parts to build something new, this happened."

"Whoa." Patch said.

"The Tree has always been good at surprises," Twilight smiled before flying up to her students. "When Star Swirl planted the Tree's seed, he didn't even know what it would grow into. I guess the Tree is still alive, changing and adapting to be whatever Equestria needs."

"A cool place to hang out?" Gallus suggested.

"Something tells me this is more than that," Atticus advised. "It seems the Elements of Harmony may still be with us in their own way." 

Spike sighed out of relief. "That's actually really reassuring."

"Same here." Mo smiled.

"But why did the Tree need our help to become something new?" Silverstream asked.

"I'm not sure," Twilight gave a small smile. "If I had to guess, I'd say your friendship is more powerful than you know."

"I guess we just needed to remind our friends." Megan smiled back.

"Yeah." Torrak nodded.

"So, who's gonna give us the tour?" Spike then asked.

The students looked among each other a bit bashfully.

"Why don't we all go in together?" Twilight then suggested with a giggle.

They soon went in the Tree-House of Harmony together.

It seemed to be very spacious, calm, and relaxing.

"It really does feel magical in here... I'd like to hang around here if I could." Cherry commented.

"You said it." Atticus smiled.

"I really like it here too," Megan said to her new friends. "We could all have some study sessions here outside of the library."

"Yeah, sounds great." Torrak smiled to her bashfully.

They all began to explore the magic tree-house together which would be a great way to honor and remember the Tree of Harmony.

"Twilight, don't you have a poster to put up in the school tomorrow?" Mo asked.

"Oh, yes," Twilight winked to them. "You wanna be here for that too?"

"Yes, please!" Lionel beamed. "Uh, if I know what it's for that is."

"I think you should wait and see," Twilight smiled. "It's a real treat that must be seen for one's self."

"Great." Atticus smiled back.

Twilight looked very excited herself while Lionel looked confused of what the others were talking about.

"What is going on?" Lionel asked Cherry.

"I'll tell ya later." Cherry hinted.

The next day...

Twilight met up with Atticus and the others, putting up posters.

"So colorful." Harvey smiled, standing with Sabrina.

"Aren't they though?" Sabrina smiled back. 

"See?! New posters!" Silverstream soon beamed, coming with her classmates. "We never had those underwater!"

"What's going on?" Torrak smiled.

The School of Friendship students then gathered all around, curiously and excitedly which made Twilight grin a bit.

"I won't keep you in suspense any longer," Twilight smiled to her students as she had them back up a bit. "We're bringing one of Ponyville's oldest traditions to our school: the Fetlock Fete." 

"The what-lock what?" Smolder asked out of confusion.

"It's a pony dance party!" Sandbar beamed. "They're the best!"

"I'm ready!" Ocellus smiled before turning herself into a pony.

"I don't think you'll need to turn into a pony, Ocellus." Patch said.

"She won't have to," Twilight confirmed. "This year, the event's at school and open to everycreature. We're calling our dance the Amity Ball."

Ocellus beamed as she changed back to normal. "Even better!"

"Yona not know Amity Ball dance. Yona only know traditional dance of Yakyakistan. Go like this!" Yona said before she demonstrated her own big and loud dance which nearly shook the room, making Cherry stumble and fall on the floor. "Ball dance like that?" she then asked before thudding herself.

"Not exactly. It isn't just one dance," Sandbar chuckled, coming up beside the yak. "It's a whole night of them. Plus an awesome party!"

"And we'll have all the old Fetlock Fete traditions," Twilight smiled. "The Pony Pal Contest, the lucky pot dinner. You'll love it! So, like this says, 'Get your pony pal and come along'."

"This is going to be so much fun." Mo smiled back.

"Wanna go?" Smolder asked Gallus. "I've got nothing better to do."

"You had me at 'dinner'." Gallus smirked.

Smolder smirked back which made Silverstream giggle.

"Now, who wants to help me hang more posters?" Twilight smiled to her students.

Most of the students soon went with Twilight to help hang more posters. The only ones that didn't come with were Sandbar, Yona, Megan, and Torrak.

"Hmm... I don't think I've been to a school dance before..." Megan said. "No one's ever asked me to one."

"Yona thinking about it." Yona replied.

"Hey, Yona, want to be my pony pal?" Sandbar blushed to the yak a bit. "We can enter the contest together."

"But Yona yak. Yona not pony." Yona replied.

"So?" Sandbar asked.

"Pony, pony, more pony." Yona pointed out the poster and the trophy which all had ponies on them.

"Aw, that's just a poster,"Sandbar smiled. "Come on! It'll be tons of fun together. Promise."

"Okay," Yona then said, making the colt blush a little. "Yona go with Sandbar."

"Great! I'll get the tickets. See you later!" Sandbar beamed before backing up, clicking his back legs together and soon happily ran off.

"So, Megan, would you like to be my pony pal?" Torrak blushed a bit to the former human.

"Hmm... Sure!" Megan smiled to him. "That sounds like it would be a lot of fun."

"Wahoo!" Torrak beamed.

"I'll go get our tickets." Megan smiled.

"Oh! Great!" Torrak smiled back. "I can't wait."

"Me neither." Megan beamed as she went off.

"Yona not let Sandbar down!" Yona called out to Sandbar. "Yak best at being pony pal!" she then pouted to herself a bit. "But Yona not sure how if she not pony."

"And I'm not sure how I'll be best at being a pony pal either if I'm not a pony." Torrak said.

Rarity soon came by with some dresses, accidentally running into them. "Ooh! Oh, terribly sorry, dears," she then told them. "All these dresses I'm sewing for the dance have me completely frazzled."

"Dress? Yona need dress for dance?!" Yona replied. "Yona have lots to learn about being best pony pal."

"You're not the only one." Torrak said nervously.

"Centaur need dress too?" Yona asked.

"Heh. Not exactly." Torrak chuckled bashfully.

"Rarity, can I help you?" Phoebe piped up to the unicorn fashionista.

"Oh, I don't know, darling, it takes a lot of work and patience." Rarity replied.

"Please." Phoebe begged.

Rarity looked over as Phoebe pouted with big, sad eyes. "Oh... Well, all right..." She then said. "But you must know, it's a lot of hard work."

"I promise I'll be a great helper, Rarity." Phoebe smiled to the unicorn fashionista.

"Alright then, darling." Rarity smiled back.

Phoebe clapped her front hooves and went to go with Rarity. "Thooornton~" she then called. "I'm gonna hang out with Rarity, okay?"

"Go, go, have fun, really, I mean it." Thor smirked, a bit relived that his sister would be too busy to 'bug him'.

Phoebe soon went with Rarity to help her.

"Phew..." Thor smiled in relief. "I love that kid, but I need my me time."

"Think you'll go to the dance?" Lionel asked.

"Eh, probably for some food." Thor shrugged.

"Of course." Lionel said.

"Dunno about dancing, I kinda have two left feet." Thor smiled bashfully.

"Aw, buddy." Lionel gave a small smile back.

Thorn soon wandered off school grounds.

"Going somewhere?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, a quick visit to Sweet Apple Acres." Thorn replied.

"Any reason?" Atticus asked.

"Uh... Well..." Thorn blushed. "I was thinking maybe Apple Bloom could come to the dance with me."

"But isn't Timber going out with her?" Cherry asked.

"But who am I going to ask to the dance?" Thorn asked.

"Somepony else?" Cherry shrugged.

"How about one of your friends?" Mo suggested.

Thorn paused to think with a small pout.

"Uh, Thorn?" Ocellus soon called, making the young timberwolf turn around to see her. "I was just wondering... If you weren't going with someone else... Maybe you and I could go to the dance together?"

"Oh, um, sure, Ocellus." Thorn replied before smiling to her.

"Really? Great!" Ocellus beamed.

Thorn seemed to smile and blush a bit.

"Oh, happy day!" Ocellus cheered to herself.

"She IS a bit pretty," Thorn smiled bashfully. He soon saw Cherry was smirking playfully. "What?"

"You called her pretty," Cherry smirked. "You love Ocellus!"

"Huh? What?! No, we're just friends!" Thorn gasped.

"I know what I heard." Cherry smirked.

Thorn looked a bit bashful.

"Thorn likes Ocellus~" Cherry soon sang before laughing.

"So what if I do?" Thorn blushed.

"Aww, it's so cute... A timberwolf and a Changeling..." Cherry chuckled.

"Okay, Cherry, that's enough." Atticus said.

"I think I should write this in my journal." Cherry continued anyway.

Thorn soon ran off. Cherry chuckled before she soon got hit by a random pillow.

"Cherry, you just humiliated him!" Atticus scolded.

"I did?" Cherry asked.

"Yes!" Atticus told her. 

"Eh, he'll be fine." Cherry shrugged.

Atticus then hit her with the pillow again.

"Cut it out!" Cherry complained.

"Well, you deserved it!" Atticus glared.

"Nuh-uh!" Cherry glared back.

Atticus was about to hit her again.

"Stop hitting me!" Cherry complained before running before he would hit her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile in Rarity's room...

Phoebe did her best to be patient as Rarity asked her to wait for a while. Rarity was hard at work at her sewing machine until she yelped as she sensed a disturbance which was a certain yak at her door.

"Yona interrupting?" Yona asked.

"Oh. Well, not interrupting exactly. More like blocking the flow--" Rarity chuckled nervously. "Uh, stopping me from what I'm doing; so, yes, interrupting! Now, what can I do for you, Yona?"

"Yona not know yak need special pony dress for dance," Yona explained. "Yona no can wear what Yona always wear?"

"Uh, Rarity, mind translating?" Phoebe asked.

"Please, allow me," Rarity replied. "Yona could--I mean, you could, but the Fetlock Fete or whatever Twilight is calling it; it's all about a tradition. There's a certain way to do everything at the dance."

"Yes! That what Yona want to learn!" Yona beamed to the unicorn fashionista. "How to do all the pony things, even if Yona has to wear dress."

"Well, uh, y-y-yes, if that's what you really want." Rarity replied as she measured the young yak.

"Mm-hmm! Yona be best pony pal for Sandbar!" Yona beamed.

"My mom says at parties like this, you need to talk fancy." Phoebe said.

"Uh, hello?" Torrak spoke up as he walked in.

"Darling, could you get that for me?" Rarity asked Phoebe.

"Oh, boy! Now's my chance!" Phoebe beamed as she soon trotted off, seeing Torrak. "Hello, Miss Rarity is with a client right now."

"Oh, I was hoping she could help me get ready for the dance and not just my suit." Torrak said.

"Hmm... Let me see..." Phoebe said before going to see Rarity. "Miss Rarity? Torrak is here and he wants help with the dance too?"

"Looks like I've got my hooves full, but I can fit him in," Rarity replied. "Tell him to come on in."

"Come on in!" Phoebe told the young centaur.

Torrak soon came inside as Yona was being taken care of right now.

"Hi, centaur friend." Yona smiled as she saw Torrak walking in.

"Hey, Yona," Torrak smiled back. "Looks like we both need a lesson about this Pony Dance thing."

"Look like it." Yona agreed.

"In that case, at an elegant affair like a pony dance, one must converse in a sophisticated fashion," Rarity told Torrak and Yona, giving them both a bowl of vegetables. "Talking with Brussels sprouts in your mouth helps you to learn to 'ar-ti-cu-late'," she then spoke normally. "Take a mouthful, and repeat after me."

Yona and Torrak chomped into the vegetables.

"How kind of you to ask me to tea." Rarity demonstrated.

"How kind of you to ask me to tea." Torrak and Yona repeated while they still had Brussels sprouts in their mouths.

Phoebe winced a bit as some food splattered.

"May I offer you a glass of punch?" Rarity continued.

"May I offer you a glass of punch?" Yona and Torrak repeated.

"The weather is quite agreeable today." Rarity continued, bringing out an umbrella.

"The weather is quite agreeable today." Yona and Torrak repeated before eating the vegetables which made them both burp loudly.

"Ugh... It's like eating with my brother!" Phoebe complained.

"Yona like Brussels sprouts!" Yona smiled.

"Delicious." Torrak agreed.

"No. Problem." Phoebe panted a bit.

"Now, let's see..." Rarity smiled as she took a look at the clothes for Yona and Torrak. "Now, purple taffeta, frosted chiffon--" she then gasped seeing one of the dresses she loved out of the many to choose from. "Gold brocade! One of my favorites!"

"Yona like brown." Yona replied.

"Blech... Earth tones. They're so--" Rarity groaned before she then laughed nervously as her opinion was a bit negative. "Earthy, aren't they? Don't worry. We shall find something to make you stand out." she then suggested. She soon went to the suits next for Torrak.

"Let's move on..." Rarity suggested, taking them to two tables with mirrors. " We will need to do something about your hairstyle. But first, let's find the right clothes."

Yona and Torrak looked to each other as Phoebe grunted and strained, pushing over two racks of clothes for the two to wear to the dance. 

"Thank you, darling." Rarity smiled. 

Phoebe smiled as she held out the dress for Yona.

"Yona not want to stand out," Yona said. "Yona want to fit in."

"Fitting in is good." Phoebe had to admit.

"I want to fit in too." Torrak said.

"How about this dashing black suit?" Rarity offered to Torrak. "It really brings out your eyes."

"Yeah, it really does," Torrak smiled as he looked in the mirror with the suit. "Anyways, me and Yona just want to fit in."

"Quite. And by the time we're through, it'll be like you've been going to pony dances your whole life," Rarity replied as she began to beautify them both up with make-up and adjustments before starting to sing. "The more you know how things are done, The more confident you'll be, There's more to a dance than just having fun, And there's no better teacher than me~"

"Oh, Yona see!" Yona beamed.

"When I'm finished with you, You'll start to fit right in, Listen to me when I say~" Rarity smiled. "Once you learn the pony way, You'll start to fit right in~"

"Right in!" Yona and Torrak smiled back.

"No need to wait another day to be part of our smart soiree~" Rarity told them. "A perfect and suit a color all the rage, but still unique~"

"Now loose the braids, Try a style more fantastique~" Phoebe sang as she helped Rarity. "Here's what we'll do: A horn-icure and a de-frizz, We'll dry shampoo this, Whatever yak part this is~"

"Also tame this wild mane and these horns, So at the dance, he won't be the one to scorn~" Rarity sang as she then handled Torrak as Phoebe did her part with Yona.

They soon started to do hairstyles.

"Too curly, too blue, Too retro, too new, Too Twilight, too furry, We'll find one, don't you worry~" Rarity sang, spinning the two in a couple of salon chairs. "Choose what you want to be and be it, Picture you to see and see it, I'm the mare to guarantee it, You'll fit right in~"

Yona and Torrak smiled as they looked in mirrors to see pony versions of themselves.

"My grand design, Your friends will thrill to find~" Rarity sang.

We are shown a fantasy of Smolder, Megan, Gallus, and Silverstream in the courtyard until they saw Yona and Torrak looking like aristocrats. 

"A new you that's too divine, Yeah, you're gonna~--" Rarity sang.

"We're gonna~--" Yona and Torrak sang.

"Fit right in!" Rarity sang before they all began to dance.

"Right in~" Yona and Torrak sang.

"Listen to me when I say once you learn the pony way~" Rarity sang.

"You'll/I'll start to fit right in~ They all sang. "Right in~"

"Yak not waste another day, To be part of your pony...~ Yona sang.

"Or centaur to waste another day~" Torrak added.

"Waaaaayyyyy~ They all sang.

"Yak and Centaur not waste another day to~" Yona and Torrak sang together, copying Rarity's movements.

"Fit... right... in!~ They all sang before Yona accidentally fell down the stairs with Torrak.

"I almost forgot!" Rarity gasped from that. "The most important part of the ball!"

"Oh, don't worry, we've already got pony pals." Torrak assured her.

"Oh, not that, darlings," Rarity replied before winking to them. "The dancing! And I know precisely who can help!"

"Great." Torrak smiled.

They soon left the boutique to go to the next part of the lesson.

"Uh... Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy good at dancing?" Yona asked.

"Don't be so surprised," Rainbow Dash grinned proudly. "I'm awesome at everything! Uh... Except for baking." 

"There are two traditional dances that everypony does at the Fete," Fluttershy educated. "After a few days of practicing with us, you'll know them both."

"Great." Torrak said.

"And fit right in!" Yona added.

"Absolutely. We'll start with the slow dance, the Pony Cotillion," Rainbow Dash told them. "That's Fluttershy's specialty.

"Oh, I wouldn't say specialty. It's just fun. Here, Yona and Torrrak. I made you a chart," Fluttershy smiled to the two, showing a chart of dance steps for them to learn. "All you have to do is follow these dance steps. You'll learn them in no time."

"Um, okay." Torrak said as he saw how many steps their were.

Fluttershy then nodded to Angel who then turned on a record player.

Atticus soon came over with a smile. "Come here, Torrak, I'll help you out."

"You dance?" Torrak asked.

"Sure do!" Atticus smiled.

"Great." Torrak smiled back.

Fluttershy and Atticus soon helped Torrak and Yona into dancing for the big dance.

"Now, just start walking. Step on whatever color I name. Let's begin," Fluttershy began. "Blue, red, step ahead. Green, black, now step back. Now you try."

Angel soon started the music for The Pony Cotillion. Yona and Torrak did their best to follow the moves they were instructed from. Fluttershy and Atticus smiled as they began to demonstrate for the young creatures.

"Blue, red, step--Ah, oh! No," Yona stammered as she seemed to have a bit of trouble. "Um, Yona start over. Blue, red, green, black, yak step back?"

"Correct." Atticus smiled.

"Good! Now, black, green, red, and blue. Red, black, hold one and two." Fluttershy added before she and Atticus continued.

"Red, blue, red once more," Atticus demonstrated. "Green, black, blue, red, three and four."

"Oh... You both make it look so easy." Torrak pouted to Fluttershy and Atticus.

"Don't worry, this is just practice." Atticus smiled.

"Yona feel like she has four front feet!" Yona grunted before she then fell with Torrak in the middle of the floor.

Angel soon came by them and began to dance better than they did.

"No one likes a show-off, Angel Bunny." Atticus scolded.

Fluttershy looked nervous. "Ooh. Um, maybe we should try this again later."

"How's about we try the next dance?" Atticus suggested.

"Don't worry, guys," Rainbow Dash said before whooshing by. "That was the hard one. Mine's way easier." 

Angel then went to flip over the record to play some upbeat pop music.

"A little dance called the Pony Prance!" Rainbow Dash told Yona and Torrak before flying by again and broke out into dancing. "The key to this one is speed! Come on, guys, try it! Just get with the flow and let yourself go!"

"Alright." Torrak smiled.

The young centaur and yak soon began to try to dance Rainbow Dash's dance next.

"Whoa! Yona!" Atticus gasped.

Yona began to crash around due to her large size in the room, nearly knocking everything down in the process, and where everything was nearly on the floor as Yona and Torrak stopped dancing.

"Yona like to flow and go!" Yona beamed.

"That was pretty fun," Torrak chuckled until looking around the room. "Oh, dear."

"I think we need some extra help." Atticus suggested.

"I agree." Rarity nodded.

They soon left and went someplace else.

This place was Sweet Apple Acres. Timber was shown to be giving a flower to Apple Bloom.

"Aw... Thanks, Timber." Apple Bloom smiled.

"You're welcome." Timber smiled back bashfully.

Apple Bloom then kissed his cheek as she accepted the flower before looking over. "What're Torrak and Yona doing here?" she then wondered.

"I think lessons for the upcoming dance." Timber guessed which would be a correct guess.

"Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres, Yona and Torrak," Applejack smiled to the company as she stood with Pinkie Pie. "Rarity and Atticus tell us you need some help gettin' ready for the big dance."

"'Some'!" Rarity replied. "Ha! Indeed. And we only have a few more days."

"Well, you've come to the right place. Because if you asked me what my favorite part of the dance is, I'd say everything about the dance! But especially... This!" Pinkie Pie beamed, bouncing all around before bringing out a cupcake-shaped pot. "The Fetlock lucky pot dinner!"

"It's part of the Ponyville dance tradition," Applejack explained. "Everypony brings a dish to share, and we swap 'em without knowin' whose is whose. Although my lucky pot probably gives me away."

"Rarity's already told them about the lucky pot dinner." Atticus told Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

"Erm... Yes," Rarity replied. "Yona's even brought her own lucky... Bucket."

"Yak buckets are best buckets," Yona beamed. "Yona think make traditional yak dish: tree-root stew!"

Atticus cupped his mouth from the bucket filled with 'tree-root stew' as it looked like thick, watery, inedible gruel.

"Extra fiber. Mmmm. Ponies like?" Yona beamed.

"Hmm... I'm not sure," Pinkie Pie replied. "So, just in case, let's get baking!"

"Cupcakes sound good." Torrak had to admit.

"And how about you, Torrak?" Pinkie Pie asked the young centaur.

"Well, I do have a pot of my own, but I don't know how to cook, so I was hoping maybe you could help me?" Torrak replied as he took out his pot which also looked like a bucket.

"We'd love to." Pinkie Pie smiled.

Torrak smiled back from that. Applejack went to get rid of Yona's pot while Pinkie Pie brought them into the kitchen.

"Flour, milk, sugar, butter, icing," Pinkie Pie began to instruct in her normal fast-paced way. "Then we mix, and we beat, and we pour into pans. We bake..."

The timer then dinged as she brought out a baked good all ready and made in only a few seconds. 

"And now you try it!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Uh, okay." Torrak said.

Yona took the flour bag, opening it with her mouth before she soon let out a loud sneeze, spreading flour all around in the kitchen.

"Well, that's one way to mix it." Pinkie Pie smiled innocently. 

"Let's try somethin' a little simpler," Applejack said, bringing out two apples for Yona and Torrak on the counter. "I'm sure we can do somethin' with these."

"Like fritters or pies?" Torrak asked.

"Sure!" Applejack smiled.

Torrak and Yona smiled to each other before they touched the apples, though it seemed to be more of a smash.

"Okay... Applesauce it is." Applejack said.

Rarity face-hoofed to this. Torrak simply smiled sheepishly.

Eventually, Phoebe helped Rarity out the best she could while Yona and Torrak were learning how to dance again from Fluttershy and Atticus.

"You're getting better!" Atticus smiled.

Torrak smiled back as he was happy to hear that. Yona and Torrak soon began to make applesauce as the Apple family made their own.

"Excellent!" Clark smiled as he helped Applejack.

Rarity soon put nail polish on Yona's hoof and she was about to lick it only to be stopped by the unicorn fashionista. Phoebe then brought out a black tux for Torrak to wear with a small smile. And where he accepted the black tux with a smile. Yona then tried on a green dress before ripping through it by accident. Pinkie Pie began to stir up new cupcake batter and soon had completed several trays full while Torrak and Yona sampled some batter.

"How did she do that?!" Torrak gasped.

Yona simply shrugged. Yona and Torrak soon got better at speaking before they were both soon given a bath.

"I think they're really catching on." Atticus smiled.

"I agree." Rarity smiled back.

Eventually, everyone fell asleep together after a long while of training Yona and Torrak for the dance.

"Blue, red, step ahead," Yona danced at first before speaking properly in the mirror. "How kind of you--Green, black, Yona step back. To ask Yona to tea."

"Black, green, red, and blue," Torrak smiled to himself. "Red, black hold one and two. Red, blue, red once more. Green, black, blue, red, three and four!"

Rarity soon woke up the others in shock.

"Look! They're dancing!" Rainbow Dash beamed.

"How 'bout that?" Applejack smiled. "And they're good!"

Atticus and Rarity soon walked up to Yona and Torrak.

"Yona, if someone at the party tells you they're thirsty, you say..." Rarity prompted the young yak.

"May Yona--um..." Yona began before speaking properly. "May I offer you a cup of punch?"

"And Torrak, if you see Megan and you want to dance, you say...?" Atticus then prompted.

"Salutations, mi'lady... May I have the dance?" Torrak spoke while taking a gentleman's bow.

"Perfect!" Atticus beamed.

"By Celestia, I think they've got it!" Rarity smiled to him.

"They've REALLY got it!" Pinkie Pie added.

"Guys, you did it!" Applejack beamed.

"You dance great!" Rainbow Dash grinned.

"And are so well spoken!" Fluttershy smiled softly.

"You'll be the hit of the ball!" Phoebe told them.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie beamed.

"You've mastered so many pony ways, And grown a lot in the past few days, You've shown a turn that has earned our praise~" Rarity and Atticus sang to Yona and Torrak. 

"And now we fit right~..." Yona and Torrak began.

"In~" They finished with Rarity.

"You fit right in!~" The rest of the Mane Six, minus Twilight, with Atticus and Phoebe, finished with them, smiling happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Later on, the night of the dance...

Spike was soon seen coming out with a microphone and a new outfit, addressing the crowd. "Hello, everycreature! I'm your DJ, Scales-n-Tail, spinning your favorite tunes all night long! So welcome to the Fetlock Fet--I mean, the Amity Ball!"

The crowd soon cheered to that which made Twilight very happy. Applejack is soon shown polishing the torphy.

"Nice trophy, AJ." Clark smiled.

"Ah'm sure it'll be great." Applejack smiled back.

We are soon shown Sandbar, Ocellus, Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, and Thorn as the timberwolf pup came over to Ocellus.

"I'm just glad I'm here with you guys," Gallus told his friends as Sandbar adjusted his bow-tie. "Least I'm not the only non-pony in the crowd."

"You're not still worried about that, are you?" Sandbar replied. "Like Headmare Twilight said, this is a dance for everycreature. There's no pony pressure."

The others giggled a bit to that.

"You should've told Yona or Torrak that." Ocellus replied.

"Why?" Megan asked as she walked over, wearing a beautiful dress.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Sandbar added.

"Didn't you hear?" Silverstream smiled as she began to eat from her snack plate. "Our teachers have been helping them get ready for the dance! They've been taking lessons."

"They've gone full pony for the dance." Smolder smirked.

"All for you." Gallus added, snapping back Sandbar's bow-tie. 

"For us?" Megan replied in surprise. "Why?"

"How kind of you to ask me to this soiree, Sandbar." Yona said behind the young colt in a posh accent like Rarity's.

Sandbar soon looked at his pony pal to see Yona looking different and where she wasn't the only one.

"Salutations, mi'lady." Torrak approached Megan with a bow.

"Oh... Torrak..." Megan smiled. "You look so handsome."

"Thank you." Torrak gave a small smile back.

Yona smiled as she was shown in a green dress with a purple mane on her head and a touch of make-up.

"You look so WEIRD!" Silverstream said to Yona.

"Silverstream..." Thorn whispered sharply as that seemed rude.

"Yona?!" Sandbar gasped.

"Quite," Yona smiled to him. "Oh, I do hope I make a good pony pal for you."

"Uh, of course you do, but Yona, you didn't have to do all of THIS." Sandbar told her.

"Neither did you, Torrak, but you do look very nice." Megan added to the young male centaur.

"And why are you talking so funny?" Smolder then asked.

"Torrak and I are not 'talking funny'," Yona replied. "We are fitting in."

"Indeed." Torrak added.

"Yona! Torrak!" Rarity smiled, coming up to the young yak and centaur. "You two look absolutely scrumptious, darlings," she then kissed their cheeks before moving away their pots which were decorated nicely since they had been mucky buckets earlier. "Uh, why don't I get those for you?" 

"You guys made a lucky pot?" Megan asked.

"Precisely like ponies prepare!" Torrak smiled.

"Hello, everycreature, and welcome to our school's very first anual Amity Ball; for those of you who've never attended a Fetlock Fete, we can not wait to show our fun traditions on this special night." Twilight announced.

Everyone then cheered to that out of excitement. Smolder rolled her eyes indifferently however.

"So, Spike..." Twilight began.

"Uh, Scales-n-Tail?" Spike corrected.

"Uh, right. Scales-n-Tail," Twilight replied. "Let's get this party started!" she then beamed, tossing him the microphone.

"Oh, yeah, party ponies!" Spike smiled as he took it. "It's time to raise the roof and stomp your hoof for the traditional first dance of the night, the Pony Cotillion!" he then took out a record and began to play classical music.

The ponies that were dancing began to dance the Pony Cotillion.

"Yona and Torrak know this one!" Yona beamed.

"Oh, man... Here we go..." Torrak told himself, a little nervous since it was now time for the big moment.

"You do?" Sandbar asked Yona.

"Indeed! Green, black, then step back," Yona beamed before holding out her hoof for his. "Shall we?"

Sandbar soon accepted her hoof before walking to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Torrak asked while bowing to Megan.

"Oh, of course," Megan replied. "I hope I can do this dance, I mean, I never had to before of course."

"I am quite sure you'll do the dance perfectly." Torrak smiled softly.

Megan smiled back, feeling touched and excited to try out the new pony dance. The rest of the Mane Six beamed once they saw Torrak and Yona off to dance with Sandbar and Megan. Cherry danced with Lionel to be polite while Phoebe danced with Megan's younger brother Danny and Thor kept an eye on them as his big brother instinct flared up. And where Torrak was right about Megan as she danced the dance perfectly.

"Wow! How did you learn this?" Sandbar smiled to Yona.

"I had good teachers." Yona smiled back before winking behind her.

The rest of the Mane Six smiled from that. However, Yona soon tripped against her dress, bouncing against the punch bowl table and the punch bowl nearly fell over, but landed on her head, not making a mess.

"Yona!" Sandbar gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Yona never practice dance with dress on," Yona blushed before she soon took out a cup, tilting her head to pour a glass of punch for the colt while elocuting her voice. "I mean, may I offer you a cup of punch?"

"Time to shake things up a little! That's right, everycreature; it's the Pony Prance!" Spike told the dancers.

"Uh, maybe we should sit this one out." Sandbar suggested.

"No! I do so love the Pony Prance!" Yona beamed.

"Megan, would you like to dance?" Torrak smiled as he seemed to have better luck with his date than Yona did.

"Hmm... I would like to try these dances out if I'm gonna live in Equestria from now on." Megan replied.

They soon began to do the Pony Prance. A lot of the other students began to rock out to the Pony Prance.

"I like this music!" Lionel laughed. "Rock and roll all night and party every day!"

"This music is kinda fun." Cherry admitted.

Yona began to groove out, but yelped as her mane wig slid down, covering her eyes, accidentally knocking Sandbar down and shaking the room with her own chaotic clumsiness.

"Oh, no!" Atticus cried out as he danced with Mo.

"Yona!" Torrak cried as he came to help the young yak. "Yona, it's gonna be okay, just stop dancing!"

Gallus, Smolder, Silverstream, Ocellus, and Thorn soon went over to try and help. They all got slapped around from Yona as she was blinded.

"Oh, my goodness." Megan frowned a bit.

"Wig... Come... Off!" Yona grunted before shaking off the wig and beamed before yelping as she then crashed into the lucky pot table which sent food flying everywhere.

"Incoming!" Thor called out.

Danny tried to help protect Phoebe from the food splatter. Torrak looked a bit worried that Megan wasn't having much of a good time from the chaotic downfall of the dance for him and Yona.

"What a calamitous yak-ccident!" Rarity cried out.

"I don't think you should use those words." Lionel replied.

"Agreed." Cherry nodded.

"What happened?!" Ocellus frowned.

"Are you all right?" Silverstream asked.

"No! Yona not all right!" Yona soon cried before running away to the tree-house. "Yona want to be alone!"

"Oh, dear..." Megan frowned.

Torrak looked to Megan, bowing his head a bit.

"I had a lot of fun with you." Megan said to Torrak.

"You did?" Torrak asked.

"Oh, yes," Megan smiled. "I don't think I've ever met a guy who was nice and fun to me like you are."

Torrak smiled back as Sandbar went to check on Yona. "I should go see Yona... She is one of my best friends..." he said. "She must feel so very sad right now."

"You're a good friend." Megan whispered before kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Megan." Torrak smiled before taking off after Yona.


	12. Chapter 12

Yona sulked to herself in the Tree-House of Harmony. "Yona sad... Yona sing sad song... Sad Yona...~"

A bird was seen flying away from the young yak.

"Yona no blame bird. Yona no want to be around Yona either," Yona pouted. "Yona sad... Yona sing sad song...~"

The bird began to tweet at Yona. Yona pouted as she felt extremely sad about the dance being a disaster.

"Yona?" Sandbar and Torrak called out as they came looking for her.

Yona gasped and ducked down to hide from them. Sandbar soon went inside the Tree-House of Harmony so he could talk to Yona.

Yona sniffled before looking up to see him which made her pout angrily. "How Sandbar find Yona?"

"I know you pretty well by now," Sandbar smiled softly. "I figured you'd come here. Besides, it's where I'd go if something like that happened to me."

"Sandbar mean something awful and embarrassing," Yona glared sadly. "So awful, Yona cannot come down from tree-house ever!" she then tied herself up to the wall before pouting. "Will Sandbar bring Yona food and water?"

"Oh, Yona..." Torrak sighed softly for his friend.

"You know, it really wasn't that bad," Sandbar coaxed to the yak. "I don't think anycreature hardly even noticed."

Yona and Torrak looked unimpressed with that statement.

"Well, maybe one or two didn't," Sandbar then said bashfully. "If they happened to be in Canterlot for the day. But anyway, it's all over now, so... Will you come back to the dance with me?" he then asked hopefully.

Yona soon fell flat on the floor before going off to the balcony to look out into the night. "Yona disappoint Sandbar," she then pouted in strong denial. "Yona not make very good pony."

"Why'd you think you disappointed me?" Sandbar asked. "Who said you'd have to be a good pony?" 

"Yona just want to do all the right pony things and fit in at dance!" Yona sulked. "Then maybe Sandbar and Yona win best pony pals contest. Instead, Yona win worst pony ever." she then rammed her head against a wall.

"That's not true." Sandbar replied.

"Really?" Yona glared. "Sandbar, name two ponies worse than Yona."

"Cozy Glow and Sombra." Sandbar smiled calmly.

"Okay, Sandbar right; they worse." Yona smiled sheepishly.

Torrak gave a small chuckle from that.

"Yona, it doesn't really matter if you're a great pony or a horrible pony," Sandbar smiled to the yak. "You're the best Yona I know. That's why I asked you to the dance."

"Really?" Yona blushed a bit.

"I never wanted you to be anything other than what you are," Sandbar blushed back a little. "My friend, Yona, the yak."

Yona then beamed, pulling him into a tight hug as a shooting star flew by in the night sky.

"So, what do you say?" Sandbar smiled, offering his hoof again. "Let's go back to the dance?"

Yona blushed with a smile as she accepted his hoof again. Torrak smiled happily for Yona and Sandbar as he had a good feeling about this.

Meanwhile, everyone else was cleaning up after the dance due to Yona's accidental destruction until Lionel used his own power to clean everything up in a snap and smiled to the others as he did his part to spare them all the trouble.

"I'm sorry about this, Danny," Phoebe said to her date who was Megan's younger brother. "I just wanted to have fun in Equestria like my big brother and his friends."

"It's okay." Danny smiled.

"Are you having fun?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, it IS kinda fun," Danny smiled. "I thought this dance was gonna be dumb and girly, but I actually kinda liked it." 

Megan smiled proudly to her little brother. Yona, Sandbar, and Torrak soon arrived back inside.

"Ooh. They're back." Megan realized.

Yona looked nervous until Sandbar comforted her.

"Don't worry. I'm with you." The young colt coaxed.

"We all are." Gallus added before he and the rest of the Student Six hugged the yak.

"Nice." Thor smiled.

"Yona! Are you all right?" Pinkie Pie asked, coming over.

"We were so worried when you disappeared like that." Fluttershy frowned.

"Yona fine, but... Yona sorry," Yona told them softly. "Not mean to make such a mess and ruin the pony dance."

"It's not yer fault, Sugarcube." Applejack coaxed.

"It's the opposite," Rainbow Dash added. "If anything, we should be apologizing."

"We just wanted to teach you how to have fun." Pinkie Pie added.

"We never meant to try to turn you into something you're not." Rarity said.

"Is okay," Yona smiled. "Friends help Yona feel better."

"And that's why we're giving you this." Twilight said as Clark soon brought out the Pony Pals trophy.

"Yep." Clark nodded.

"No way! The Pony Pal prize!" Sandbar gasped.

"From now on, it's the annual Amity Ball Award for Friendship!" Mo proclaimed.

"No pony-ness required." Cherry added.

"We all decided you and Yona totally earned this." Rainbow Dash said, handing over the trophy as one pony on the trophy was changed to look like a yak. 

"Your actions tonight exemplify the true meaning of friendship." Rarity smiled.

"Congratulations, you two!" Phoebe beamed.

"Yeah!" Danny added.

"Yes, congratulations." Twilight and Atticus smiled together.

Everyone else soon began to cheer for Yona and Sandbar.

"Yona! I'm glad you're back!" Spike smiled as he soon walked by. "Everypony wants to learn that crazy dance you did!"

"Well, whatya know?" Torrak smiled from that.

"Yak dance? Is easy! Yona teach," Yona smiled back to the dragon before looking around. "If everycreature want to learn?"

"It would be an honor." Rarity replied.

Spike beamed as he soon went behind the DJ table, taking the microphone. "You asked for it, and DJ Scales-n-Tail is gonna deliver! Everycreature join Yona for... The Yakyakistan Stomp!"

Once the music played, everyone began to dance The Yakyakistan Stomp.

"This is a dance I could get by." Thor chuckled to himself.

Everyone began to have a lot of fun all throughout the night as it would be a dance to remember.

After the dance...

"Well, you guys, this was a very nice dance and we had a lot of fun, especially for our Spring Break," Cherry told the group. "But we better get ready to go back home as soon as possible."

"Okay, before you go, I wanna ask ya somethin'." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yes?" Atticus replied.

"Why don't you come to the Rainbow Festival for when it comes?" Rainbow Dash invited. "It's in Hope Hollow."

"Okay." Atticus said.

"Yes!" Rainbow Dash beamed.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Cherry said. "We better get back home now though."

"Totally with me," Lionel added. "I miss having hands."

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch's medallions soon opened a portal to the human world. Everyone said goodbye as another Equestrian adventure had been done and completed.

And the group was soon back home.

"Ah... Well, that was something." Lionel smiled as he got to be apart of this adventure.

"That was the best Spring Break ever!" Thor beamed.

"I had lots of fun with Danny and the Young Six." Phoebe smiled to her big brother.

"Just think though... Our Equestrian adventures might come to an end soon..." Cherry said. "What with Celestia and Luna retiring."

"Maybe." Mo said.

"Maybe... Maybe not..." Drell narrowed his eyes mysteriously as he came to take Thor and Phoebe back home to his sister. "I mean, who knows what'll happen once I retire?"

"You're gonna retire, Drell?" Atticus asked.

"Sometime soon, yes," Drell replied. "I decided I'm going to stay in the Mortal Realm with Hilda and I can focus on our family, like little Ambrose."

"That's great." Atticus smiled.

"This is a big step..." Cherry said to Drell.

"Yes, but I think it might be a good time to focus on my new family," Drell replied. "I don't wanna be the dad who's too busy for his own kid or the husband who misses certain date nights because the Council needs me for an emergency." 

"That's really mature of you..." Cherry said to him. 

"And I respect the choice... I'm proud of you, Uncle Drell--" Sabrina said before her eyes widened. "Uh! Uh..."

"She said it too!" Phoebe and Thor beamed.

"She sure did." Mo nodded.

Sabrina soon looked bashful that she said "Uncle Drell".

"I gotta go now before my sister worries," Drell said before teleporting with his niece and nephew. "Bye!"

"Bye, Drell!" The group replied.

"Well, this was a really interesting experience," Harvey smiled. "Kinda cool being a pony."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Sabrina smiled back. "I thought it would be a nice little Spring Break treat after the cruise ship sank."

"Agreed." Mo nodded.

Everyone soon began to split up after their latest Equestrian adventure, which seemed like they would all be ending soon, but of course, there would be more in the future, but who could say when they would be?

The End


End file.
